Resident Evil High School
by sakuravalentine
Summary: Helena arrives at Raccoon City and meets Leon, who sees her for her. And there is nothing worse than an unrequited love but she won't give up completely, especially when she has Sherry by her side to cheer her on. ((The story is better so read it please. :) ))
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil High School

I do not own any of this, it is all made from Capcom and I have no part. The plot idea is something I thought up of. Enjoy! I love to write but I'm still majorly improving. I tend to rush things, which you might or might not notice, so please stay with me. ^-^

-..-..-

The wind was gentle; it brushed through her brown locks, pressing different layers of strands either behind her neck or in front, as she gazed upon the large school building made entirely of bricks and possible concrete. It was any public school she had been to, only this one was known well for their athletes and major competition. Helena loved her sports; she loved to play volleyball but knowing the skills of this schools team she was nothing but a speck of dirt. It would have worked well in her last school, making top of each team, she could brag about how she pummeled her last opponents and yet when it came to this school she was rendered useless. They found and analyzed her weak spots, using every bit of effort to bring her down. Now that she moved to Raccoon City with her family, things were definitely not going to be easy. These type of students were told to be stuck up, when their athletic pride got between their social skills and life… It wasn't exactly the greatest mix up.

The bell rung, students rushing past in quick attempt to not be late or at least pass the five minute limit, she halted in front of the blue doors, debating whether she should go in or skip the day. Her hand froze near the handle and fear flooded over her.

"You can go in, it's a public school." She turned her head quickly, looking to a teenager who stood about five feet seven inches. The boy had such dark ocean blue eyes, a sad pit created in her stomach just from looking. His hair was a golden brown, lit in the sunlight that fell to his mid cheek hiding half of his right. She found herself rather mesmerized by him.

"I could… but that would involve socializing. A new city means completely new faces," he smiled at her with gentleness and opened the door for her, "I'm Helena." Her fingers slid to her binders tightly, a swift flow of butterflies sinking in.

His eyes swept up and down her body before he scanned the hall. She suddenly felt self-conscious. Jeans, a plaid purple and black shirt that tied underneath her chest with a soft black tank top underneath, suited her all too nicely. Leon had motioned with his head for her to follow, his hands stuffing into his pocket while he kept a calm complexion. The halls were too quiet for her to believe this is the one school that everyone wants to go to. All the rumours her old friends used to tell her so she wouldn't have to move were sort of scary, she almost believed them… It was only the first day so she shouldn't even start giving the benefit of the doubt.

"What grade are you in?" His arms were nicely toned; anyone could see he worked out on a basis that kept him fit. She would love to see if he had abs, "Helena?"

She pulled out of her trance, shaking her head and bumping into his side, "Ah, what grade do you think?" he tapped his chin for a moment, fully taking in her appearance.

"I assume my grade, twelve. You come off as mature already." The two met in a quick gaze that ended with her losing her focus to another student that shoved her into the grey painted lockers, "Watch it, Muller." His jaw tightened, his brows forming a frown, "That is Jake Muller. You are more than likely to hear about him since he's the world's biggest problem." Anyone could see the tension the two had but he kept himself from swearing at the bully.

"He looks problematic but who's to judge a book by its cover? Anyways, I am in grade eleven. Thanks very much Leon." Helena turned her back, tightening her grip around her books. The office was in plain sights, she could see the secretary sitting in her desk.

"You don't want my number?" she was surprised, her head turned before her feet and Leon looked slightly embarrassed, "force of habit, sorry." Helena hesitated. Why would such a good looking man like him want a number from her? She wasn't anything special, at least not to him. They stood frozen for a moment before he pulled out his phone, "You're going to make me stand here for how long? I don't take rejection to well." He chuckled to her silence, knowing he was making a fool out of himself.

She sighed, "Will my number just sit on your phone or will you take some effort to actually text me?" he felt as if he annoyed her to max capacity. Helena's eyes had said otherwise, she just didn't want to waste any time. Especially now, the two of them were both late for class. Leon shook his head innocently, like a puppy almost. They quickly switched numbers and oddly enough that declared their immediate friendship. Leon led her to the office, waiting patiently and willing to skip first period just to escort her to whatever class she would have. Her expression hadn't changed the moment she entered the school, it was plain and… expressionless. She was cute, he admitted, and also kind of terrifying. The silent ones tend to be the ones who are capable of a lot more.

"You have Mr. Coen, he is probably the coolest teacher you could get for first class," he seemed thrilled by the turn of events, she had good luck then. Leon kept peering over her shoulder at her schedule, taking in her locker information as well as when her spares were timed, "This way." He took her by the waist and pulled her gently along the north area of the school, "One locker separates us, I don't bite so we'll get along just fine." He assured her.

"Where's Mr. Coen's room?" she shoved three binders inside the small, yet very tall, containment. Helena followed behind him, moving into a classroom filled with many students. All the girls raised their heads to the sight of the, so popular, Leon. Giggles and laughs spurted in the forty five seconds of standing there.

The teacher was tall, definitely built with muscles, like the rest of the school so far. He had a friendly and very inviting smile that requested she take a seat in an empty seat, "Uhm, thank you again for helping me." She was sincere when she thanked him, holding her head down as she retreated to an empty chair in the back next to a girl with short blonde hair. The way her hair layered with different spikes that softly pressed up, her eyes had been those of a rich man's daughter. A very diamond blue, their value could be beyond the amount she could count too. Not only that, she was small and was very porcelain looking, her small and yet delicate fingers looked like they could smash on impact. Was everyone in this school perfect? If so, she felt out of place, as if she dropped the expectations of what everyone else should look like. Other than the fact this very cute girl had been smiling at her with joy, she felt welcomed. Unlike the other students that passed her by with no intention of even taking in the basic color of her hair.

"Hey," She smiled brilliantly, showing her pearly white teeth that had been straight with perfection, "Helena, right? Welcome to Raccoon City Highschool or welcome to Raccoon City in general." The girl rested her head on her palm, a couple of expensive thin gold bangles falling to the middle of her forearm. She definitely dressed as if she had a good couple of bucks in her pocket. A white sweater covered her torso with the brands name across her chest, it was zipped midway to her chest to reveal a blue button up tank top the not surprisingly brought out her eye color. And to finish her off, a pair off skinny dark blue jeans fitted her with some black high tops and blue laces.

Helena put her binder down, looking to the new found friend. "Do they just tell anyone anything?" The look of fear plastered over the blondes face as if Helena threatened to hit her, "Not that I care much, I was just curious. That's it." Relief flooded over, she returned to her smile.

"Sorry, I was just a bit nervous… I didn't mean to sound creepy or anything. The teachers just throw out if the student is new from another city or another school. You'll be given a warmer welcome then I achieved, I can promise you that." The spite said in her words must have been due to the thought of a bad memory. If Helena could guess, she was embarrassed or hurt. Who would ever want to hurt a creature as beautiful as her? I'd only be time before she would unveil who she really is if she isn't this kind.

"It's fine, don't worry." Leon and the teacher got into a conversation, which interrupted the lesson… not that anyone really minded now that one of the schools hottest boys stood in front of the room, "What's your name?" Her brown eyes soared from the two to the unnamed woman.

"Sherry Birkin." Said the woman with a very cheery smile.

Helena shook her hand, returning a small lift of the corner of her right lip. It was an attempt at a smile and she didn't feel as thrilled as sherry did. The two turned to the front, watching the senior year boy leave. Sherry caught glimpse of Helena's gaze… it was something different than the usual stare from girls he got, it was a star of admiration and something she couldn't identify yet. In attempt to tease the new girl, she smiled innocently. "Cute, isn't he?" Helena turned,

"There are no words to describe him right now." She was blunt, very forward too.

Sherry was thinking of more ways to tease her, "he makes you breathless?"

"Do you like him?" Sherry's plan backfired but Helena knew all along what she was up to and her little trick, her mouth dropped open. From her expression It was an immediate no, Sherry and Leon were like brother and sister. He took care of her when she was sick, when she was sad, and when the girls at school bullied her till she was nothing but tears and pain, he was there to consult them, "I'm sorry, that was bad. I assume you two are related then."

"Ah, we're not related by blood but he's like an older brother to me, we've been together since birth so it's nothing more. I can see what you mean, people thought the same for a while." Helena understood a little more better, she could see the moment she brought up her feelings… sherry went into a daydream where her eyes fell low and her shoulders slumped, "He really is a good person, so if anyone tells you otherwise you don't listen." Helena agreed, changing the subject to something more relevant to school.

-..-..-

"Our school is really bad for being sectioned… There's the kids who absolutely hate life and tend to get on the principles bad side." Helena immediately recognized the one who shoved her into the locker; he sat on the table while playing with what seemed to be his girlfriend. They shared a kiss before having a mercy war with their interlocked fingers. His eyes met with Helena's and a dirty scowl crossed his face, she had smirked which worked his nerves to no end.

'He already hates me and we just met… looks like he can't control his anger either. Does he want to play? I like games.' She thought hastily to herself while setting her tray down, with the contents of an unusually large lunch. People stared her food down, mainly because it looked delicious. Two sandwiches that consisted of fluffy lettuce, perfectly sliced ham that was cut with precision, two layers of thin cut cheese, and lastly a thin layout of miracle whip. Her dessert was a chocolate cake, drenched with extra topping and finished with three cut strawberries on the top. Every girl desires to eat as much as she wants without getting fat but because Helena was athletic she spent her days eating all the time and working out at a local gym.

"Behind you are the music lovers, they make great mix tapes for the dances the school usually runs. If I were you, I'd suck up to them. They only take requests from friends and totally blow off anyone who's a complete ass. Not far t your right is the… highly intelligent group of teenagers." She avoided offending anyone; she seemed very kind and thoughtful, "If you feel you need help with anything, from laptops to your phone or even homework, you ask them. They are really nice to everyone, except the popular kids who actually deserve it. Their spot is over there, Leon is one of them. Watch out for Ashley, Alex, Spencer, Rain, Alexia, and them. The only cool people there are Leon, Chris, and Claire… If you ask me, they have a lot of moral and are only popular because they treat people how they want to be treated. Lastly, there are people like us. We are average, normal, and don't fit in with any group because we don't do much. The athletes are with the popular teenagers so if you are into sports, you are more welcome with them. If you do join the sports, they will take you from whoever you're with. It happened to Leon in freshman year."

"This is a lot to remember… If I do join sports, I think I'd like to keep my distance from any group. I hate to be separated for who I am. I am everything, I like music, sports, school, and… that's about it. I can tell it's going to be a bit havoc for the rest of my schooling though. Why aren't you sitting with the popular kids? You're beautiful, very kind too." Helena felt her phone buzzing away, vibrating in her pocket over and over. She slowly pulled it out, it was the man she met earlier, Leon.

'You should come over so you can meet my other friends.'

'Can I bring Sherry?'

'She doesn't get along with them that well.'

'I'll meet them another time. I'm in her company right now.' She turned her phone to silent, shoving it into her pocket quickly. Sherry had waited for her attention, being very patient.

"I'm not popular because they think I'm nothing but a spoiled brat and a big daddy's girl. Since I never wanted to drink or party they shut me out and pick on me as if I was lower than them. They are really mean people if you're not popular like them." She shrugged, pulling off her sweater slowly to show off her beautiful slim upper body. Her skin was the softest ivory color Helena ever laid her eyes on, not only that but the blonde's arms were long and shaped perfect in every way. Sherry was so much like a doll it was hard to tell if she was even real, especially when she stood still. Helena could figure one thing, the popular kids were jealous of her perfection. Their hate lead from one to another till they shunned her out completely.

"Hey, you're wearing the same shirt as the blonde next to Leon." Helena noticed,

"Why are you looking that way?" she was caught, her and Leon were making eye contact every other moment and she was feeling a connection. Helena turned so quickly to her friend she spilt her water across the round table. Helena shoved her napkins before it could fall onto Sherry's pants, "If he makes you this clumsy, maybe you should just go over there and talk to him." She giggled,

"No, isn't he dating the blonde? She's been clinging to his arm." She had the mess clean in no time. Sherry got up and walked to the cafeteria lady, receiving a couple of napkins. A couple of the students watched her clean her mess quickly, that's when the sound of glass smashing lead to everyone staring towards the two blondes who wore the same shirt. It was mere seconds before Sherry's hand drew blood. Helena missed what happened and didn't waste a second to rushing to her side. The girls hands tore Sherry's shirt from the center to reveal her slightly small chest and blue bra. Helena pushed the bully from her chest to the ground, quickly taking off her plaid top and putting in on top of her. Sherry's eyes filled with tears, each drop falling slowly. Something was said and it was offensive. People surrounded, no one taking a step to even help, "What did you say to her?"

"You would like to know." Helena pulled her up by her shirt, their faces barely an inch away. The fear that flooded through the smaller woman's eyes was unbelievable.

"Enlighten me." Her voice was scary, it had such a horse tone that the woman she held trembled. It went completely silent; everyone feared what would happen to the new girl now that she messed with Spencer's girlfriend. Helena was pulled away by her hair, the grip was that of a man's and he didn't tolerate anyone touching his girl. Spencer took no hesitation to taking a swing at Helena; his fist collided with the corner of her jaw. She was shot back into the counter of the cafeteria; her knees bunched up to her chest while she sat slouched over her knees. After a moment, the teen claimed victory. How he regretted ever touching Helena. With a swift push off the ground, she sucker punched the man up from her position to right beneath his chin. He faltered back, moving into the crowd. She jumped onto his arm, her legs wrapping around his shoulder while her weight pulled them down. The fall was harder on Spencer then it was on Helena, she managed to flip the giant man onto his back while he grunted. Helena straddled on top, her knees on each side of his thighs, the grip of her hand so tight on his collar her knuckles flooded white. Each swing she took to his face earned another scream from his girlfriend. It was time to call it quits, she got up while he still had consciousness… anymore damage she would attempt could cause even more drama, not that she didn't already have more of that on the way, he did deserve every punch she had to offer though.

"Hey! What's going on! Move!" the call of a teacher alerted everyone who stood by. Helena grabbed her new friend by the hand while rushing through the crowd that slowly dispersed. Sherry wiped her tears, the wind that they created while running not necessarily helping anymore.

"The last door on the right, don't stop because Ashley is going to pull off a bullshit lie." Leon pulled ahead of the two girls, opening the room for them. When it shut she pulled off from Sherry and placed her on the nurse's chair so she could overlook her wounds. There was a pretty deep cut on her hand. A line of blood from the heel of her palm to the tips of her fingers gave Helena a very nervous feeling… It was just like her father. If he wasn't coughing up blood… he was bleeding out his nose. It wasn't anything new to her; blood was a daily event at her home. The three of them were slightly tired from their run, their breaths quick and rigid. Everyone froze immediately. The knob of the door jiggled. Helena turned quickly, holding her breath in hopes they wouldn't get in as much trouble as she thought they would. The last thing she wanted to do was bring these two down with her, especially Sherry since she was the victim in the situation to begin with.

Helena closed her eyes, waiting for the voice of an angry teacher or perhaps revenge from Spencer. Either way, it's not going to end well.

-..-..-

I will write as soon as possible if I get at least one review. Please? :D I also would like opinions. I'm very nervous when it comes to writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the reviews. They definitely make me want to write more quickly! Please keep them coming.

P.S: I don't own this still.

-..-..-

Bursting through the only door of the dark nurse's office was none other than Leon's best friend Chris Redfield. A smile overcame is face at the sight of Helena, what she pulled off in the cafeteria room was definitely a highlight of his week. No one has ever stood up to Spencer before, let alone even hit the man. Helena backed into Leon. He was nice about it and gently pushed by to talk his friend. She immediately returned to Sherry, shoving the plaid sleeve above her elbow. It was lanky and large on her, on Helena it fit snug, and it kind of made her feel… low.

"Thank you for giving me your shirt. No one has ever done that for me… I think I would've cried myself to sleep tonight if you didn't help. I'm so sorry about your jaw though, it's inhumane of someone to hit without reason."

"In a way, I hit Ashley." Helena scavenged the drawers from top to bottom for some alcohol to clean the wound. There were Band-Aids but the size were to small and incomparable to the wound size. Sherry shook her head,

"She crossed the line today… I don't know why it matters whether I wore the same shirt as her but to tell me that I shouldn't even be alive? The heartlessness in people these days, it's really dissapointing." Her voice deemed low, "Not exactly a good start to a new school year." Helena found a grey cabinet pressed to the wall by a bookshelf, she easily unlocked the small padlock that hung on the silver hinge with a bobby pin and a safety pin she found. "I think she'll just get what she deserves. Its better I fought Spencer instead of her, I think I would've crushed her. She's really tiny." Helena pulled out a pink bottle with a white cap. It said rubbing alcohol on the label and she was safe to say she could use this. The two boys were inspecting her wound, "Are you feeling okay, Sherry? Dizzy? Fatigued or any signs of sickness?"

"I'm only tired, I'm okay really." Helena grabbed some gauge, pushing around beside Chris, who took a lot of space. He was definitely muscular, he suited it all to perfect as well. If anyone should pick a fight all recommendations would not be him. A single punch from this good looking man could knock anyone out for a while. After cleaning the wound, she began to dress it properly.

"Are you trained in First Aid?" asked Leon as he tilted Sherry's head up to show a little pride. Helena nodded slowly, her attention on completing the final dressing. It looked pretty good for her first time ever dealing with a situation such as this. In the book she read and the instructors who taught the situation wasn't exactly dire. Then again the dummies she used weren't real humans either. It was a good idea to take the class when she did because standing there while it bled would have been a bad idea altogether. Though the feeling she didn't let her friend die of such a minor wound felt good.

"Dr. Helena." Sherry said confidently, "I am very thrilled with your work, it didn't even hurt. I look forward to future help if it's necessary." She hopped off the desk, landing firmly on her feet. Helena leaned over towards a mirror, examining the bruise that formed by her left jaw. It was already swelling and a dark purple color was already taking over. It hurt, she could admit that. There was something about the wound that was off, it was real, it was hurting, but she felt she deserved it. Violence is never the answer to any problems, this wasn't the first time she hot someone. Helena was in Judo before she moved though that shouldn't count since it's nothing but a sport. A feeling in her chest that felt a lot like guilt, she felt bad for using the upper hand on someone who was at a different level skill then her.

"You're in deep thought right?" Sherry glimpsed into the mirror till she saw the wound Helena had of her own, "He punched you really hard, are you okay?" Helena nodded, her hand gripping the table roughly.

"Was it wrong? I want an honest opinion. I am a new student who got in a fight on the first day. Should I apologize?" Helena wiped underneath her eyes, feeling as if bags were forming. No one answered, "Ah, you don't know me. I hope I didn't make a bad impression, I'm really not a bad person."

"You saved Sherry, so I know you aren't. Let's just wait till the bell rings then we'll slip into class unless they decide to throw the pep rally for the new students." Said Leon as he found a cloth and dampened it with cold water underneath the sink, then twisting the cloth so tight all the water in it drained into the sink. Helena turned her back to the mirror as he approached closer. As soon as the freezing cold material made contact with her left side of her jaw a stinging pain built up. With a snap of her eyes shut and her jaw, his warm hand masked the pain once her gently place it on her unharmed cheek, "Stop thinking about it, it probably hurts more." Her breath went dead, he knew the shots Spencer could give, and her eyes continued to squeeze shut. The two had gotten in a fight once with no victor since they were ripped apart by Chris but the nasty bruise he woke up with just below his eye was crucial.

"You can stop, I'll do it." She couldn't withstand the pressure that built up and as much as he was trying to be gentle he only pushed harder on the wound. Before she could snatch it, he stopped her.

"No." it was plain and simple, Leon said no and he wouldn't give her the cloth. It was starting to become warm, so it was just plain hurting now. After a moment he finally cooled the fabric and repeated his process despite her dissatisfaction and pain. Her eyes fluttered open to his figure that stood so close. Leon didn't seem to mind the closeness or the fact his thumb was making a very soothing circle on her left cheek. It would suck if he had a girlfriend, if he did she couldn't imagine the beauty of the beholder let alone the type of woman she would more than likely be. It wasn't Ashley. Ashley was just a flirt and is dating Spencer. She thought of the other girls at the table… there was the beautiful auburn haired woman who didn't fail to stand out.

"Could staff and students please make their way to the gym for a pep-rally? All staff and students please make their way to the gym." They all made a noise of grief, none of them wanted to go. Helena didn't want to go.

"C'mon Leon, Mr. Coen will chew us out for not going to greet the new students." Helena couldn't have wanted to leave school more than she did now.

Sherry went home much to Helena's disagreement, she didn't speak to anyone other than Sherry and Leon and he had his own little group of friends. Spencer and Ashley were missing from the grade twelve rows and lucky for her she was waved over by Leon. After he moved slightly to the right she sat between him and Chris. The gym was loud with rambunctious teenagers, the teachers also created half of the chatter. It was no surprise since the gym was probably the biggest one she's ever seen. It was definitely worth the money since all the paint looked professionally done.

"So, where did you come from before you moved to Raccoon?" Chris began, leaning back on his palms as he enjoyed the coldness of the gym. Helena wrapped herself in her arms tightly, her tank top wasn't covering much and the gym had been colder than outside.

"I lived in New York." Her gaze followed from the stage to the man with brown hair, short and very suitable.

"Why here? Apparently we intimidate the rest of the country." Chris waited for Helena to answer. The only reason she moved to Raccoon City was because her father was sick, they wanted to get better treatments and this city was highly recommended. She went with them without hesitation, if she could help her father in any way she would do it even if it means leaving everything.

"My, uh, Dad got a new job?" She wasn't even believing that herself.

"Are you sure about that? You seem a bit decisive on it too." Chris chuckled, "It's fine, if you're here on personal matters I respect it." There was a newfound respect for him, he really was being understanding about her personal matters and didn't even think once about prying into her personal life. Not that her life was a secret, there was stress and knowing these people they would be really concerned about her. She was confident her father was going to get better so she didn't want anyone's pity either.

"Thank you…" she didn't know his name.

"Chris, Chris Redfield." They shook hands, hers being smaller than his not surprisingly, everything about this man had been big, his arms, his chest, his thighs, and everything else that could be possibly be muscle.

"Thank you, Chris."

The chatter was silenced by the student representative council. It was the auburn hair that was sitting with Leon earlier. The girl does look sort of peppy just to be at school. It took a couple of minutes for the whole room to shut up, she stood patiently waiting for everyone's cooperation and attention.

"Alright, there are six new students today! We all want to give them a warm welcome to raccoon city because were a nice school." She looked around the room to see if she could spot anyone. Helena held her head down, she didn't want to be here, she would much rather be doing whatever school work there was to do. After a moment she decided to call the names.

"Sheva Alomar, Rebecca Chambers, Steve Burnside, Ada Wong, Piers Nivans, and Helena Harper all come up. I will find you, believe me, and I will make you get up here. Chris?" she asked. Chris stood up, pulling Helena by her hand, she shook her head and without another thought she was put over the man's shoulder and pulled to the front first. A flush of embarrassment flooded her face, she wasn't much for being shy but she stood in the front of at least five hundred or more students. Everyone looked at her, only her because she was new and the only one in the front. A couple of guys whistled at her, she immediately held her elbows and turned away. Another girl hopped up beside Helena. A tanned skinned woman, her eyes were the color of light chocolate and very alluring. She had short brown hair tied in a ponytail to the back that looked very comfortable. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of jeans, a purple blouse that definitely suited her skin, and some sneakers.

"Hello." She had an accent too; it wasn't strong and easy to tell she's been in America longer than anyone would think. Her English was amazing and her accent was neat to listen too. Slowly, the other students approached the front of the gym till all six were in the front. The speaker had handed them all new bags but one student particularly caught her attention. It was Ada Wong. The woman was unbelievably gorgeous and very elegant, everything about her screamed mature. Is she even human? The woman had looked like she was of Chinese decent. Her hair was short and black, edging to the end of her jaw and parting in the middle to reveal her face. Not only that, her make-up looked professionally done. It made her brown eyes pop. Her height was almost as tall as Helena herself but she beat her by maybe less than an inch. The two girls had been the main attention of the guys at school, they were two entirely different personalities, and yet the way everyone looked upon them as if they had been the most bit similar.

"Alright, we're going to play a game so we can show them our warm welcome. If you guys don't do it you don't get the discount of twenty percent off any meal at Bradies. Believe me, you want this." Helena enjoyed discounts, especially if she is given it. The game ended up being a ridiculous one, it did include sports. Leon, Chris, and three other football guys ended up playing defense and the goal was to get the football to the other side without one of them getting it.

"Game plan, everyone gather." Sheva leaned in the middle of the circle the six created. Ada had seemed like she was too good for these sort of things and hung back mature and cool, "These guys are tanks, we keep it high or low?"

"We could wing it. I mean, there's not enough time to plan out every possible outcome. Who's fast?" Rebecca asked, looking to the five boys who waited, "Our chances are slim if we rush them or plan so what?"

"We need two people behind, just pass the ball as much as possible." Offered Steve as an idea to the group, it was a good plan. They all agreed and gave the ball to Ada, since she was less caring whether she was included or not. It went to Steve as he rushed Leon, Piers was behind him ready to take the pass. Helena and Rebecca ran behind the wall of defense. Chris nearly swiped the ball from Piers, nearly ending the game. He tossed it towards Leon who prepared for his victory. Helena intercepted with a jump, passing the ball to Rebecca. She tapped the wall with the ball declaring their official win.

"I think they took it easy." Sheva whispered, leaning to Helena as the defense high-fived one another in their loss. Helena nodded, it was simply too easy. That or their really good and beat them out of luck or something like that.

Everyone dispersed from the gym while the five students, Ada had ditched at first moment, and they high-fived each other.

"Come on, Helena." Leon put his hands behind his head, linking his fingers to hold them there, "I want to show you the canteen." Helena nodded, collecting the five new numbers given. She caught up with him, walking by his side and immediately waiting for him to start the conversation on their round, "That was a nice interception you did, were you in football or rugby before?"

"No, I think that was luck. You guys were taking it pretty easy so it wasn't hard. Well, now I have twenty percent off whatever meal at Bradies… wherever that is." She put the slip in her pocket, shrugging to herself.

"It's the best food you'll ever have in your life time. I can take you if you want." Her heart began beating uncontrollably. A smile attempted to surface, she did a good job not overreacting like a fan girl, and she kept herself subtle while nodding slowly, "Great, just text me when you have free time. Hopefully… cough, cough, tonight." Helena was immediately won over by this guy, he was extremely adorable and made her want to smile.

"Sure, who's all going?"

"Well, so far just you and I but I bet Chris, Sherry, and the others would more than likely track me down. If that's alright with you, if not I can tell them no."

"It's cool, I like Chris anyways. He's pretty cool." It got silent for a few minutes; he gave her a sad frown because she praised Chris, "I mean, Sherry is cool too. You are as well. I mean you're talking to me and that's really nice-

He smirked, "And you're kidding…"

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment though. You seem like a serious person. Loosen up, we're in high school there can't be any worries." Only if he knew that her smile was something rare, that when it did come it was usually a sign of her being truly happy. Not that she wasn't, she was just really tired from the fight with cancer that her father is going through. It's a big toll on the family before major surgeries; everyone gets all silent and rarely talks. The only person being loud is her little sister Deborah, who turned two at the start of the year.

"I'll try."

-..-..-

"Mom, I'm going out tonight. Is that okay?" she stood with her coat in her arms with a new pink plaid shirt on. The bags under her mom's eyes weakened the feeling in her stomach. She was always restless and had so many priorities it was hard for her to sleep. A smile pressed onto her faint lips as age began to grow slowly; she nodded her head pulling out her wallet to give some money to her oldest daughter. Helena shook her head immediately, holding up her own wallet, "I got my paycheck from work, so I got three hundred dollars. Take a break mom." She really meant it, her body was really small and compared to her mother she was really tall. Helena had seven inches on her mom, so there really was doubt if Helena was her daughter. Their looks made up for the height though, so there was no chance of any confusion of her being adopted.

"Have fun, honey. If you need me just call and I'll be there. Who are you going to be with? If you don't mind me asking." It was her duty to know, Helena was really close with her mother. They have a bond created with trust and neither dare break it.

"Leon for sure and possibly Sherry and Chris… I'll bring them over so you can meet them sometime. They're really cool people and I think you would even like them." Her mom nodded, giving off a small smile that even Helena could see was broken. It hurt her heart so much to see her mother weak, she could've cried if she wasn't shoved out the door to have fun.

"Helena, you finally made it." Leon was alone at the moment, he sat in a corner table at the back with a mug full of a warm substance. She followed over, sliding into the seat across from him while looking around. The cushions were red, very comfortable for a small hang out spot. The tables were brown with a light plastic wood finish on the top that created a shine effect. There were only three windows of the dining area, two by the doors and one east to the door as soon as someone enters. There were a lot of bright lights that gave the room a daytime feel even though it was night. It felt really comfortable to her, just being able to walk in and feel welcomed.

"Sorry, I got caught talking to my mom for a bit. This is a really nice place, I like it."

"Everyone usually does, the owner is pretty creative himself. His name is Josh, really cool guy. What time are you allowed out till?" he slid a menu across the table, watching her expression. It barely changed, though her eyes swirled with anxiety and worry… It could just be him seeing things though.

"Ah, I didn't ask. I'll assume whenever you need to go."

"I don't get a curfew."

"Why not?" she perked her head up to meet his lovely eyes that so easily captured her and never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

"My parents trust me, a lot. As long as I have an over eighty percent average I can do whatever I want. I guess I'm a free citizen of America." Helena agreed, looking around the diner some more, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this place is beautiful. I don't understand how it smells amazing too." She took his white mug that consisted of black coffee. Her eyes looked at him dumbfounded, "You're how old and you're already drinking this?"

"Seventeen but that doesn't matter, coffee is what helps me run on a daily basis without it I would lose everything I work hard for. It keeps me awake when I should really being studying instead of sleeping."

"This stuff is so unhealthy for you. I don't think I'll ever drink it." She passed it back over with a sour face. Leon held the glass in his hand, passing it back and motioning for her to take a drink.

"I assume you don't drink alcohol or smoke either."

"No… Alcohol could wreck my liver and smoking could ruin my lungs. I really want to live past forty." He chuckled and shook his head.

"There are people who go years and years smoking and yet nothing happens. Explain that?"

"I'm not them, for all I know I could be those one in however many people who acquire cancer. My chances are a tad bit higher…" She immediately stopped herself there, "I mean in teenage girls, since we're all hormonal and shit…" Honestly, she had no idea what she said. It was a horrible cover up and he would never believe it.

"I guess that makes sense." On the inside she was praying to whoever would listen no one would ever bring up the chances of teenagers getting problems from smoking. He might make a fool out of himself for listening to her, "You're really healthy then?"

"Enough to rarely get sick, I can't remember the last time I got a cold."

"You might jinx yourself, watch out." He sipped his coffee as a waitress stopped by with a smile. It was the girl from school, Claire Redfield she believed. After Leon explained she's in class eleven B it made sense since she didn't see her and that Chris is her older brother.

"Leon, do you want the usual?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, what would you like?" Helena pondered for a minute, looking at the menu.

"Basket of fries, please, and a vanilla milkshake..." Claire nodded, bouncing off cheerfully in her workers uniform and high ponytail.

"You are odd. I assume you're going to dip your french fries in your shake." A very confused look took over her face, she had never thought of that. Why would she do that?

"Funny but that sounds disgusting. Salt and sugar together?" The combo wasn't always the greatest together, she could at least give it a try. Who knows, she might actually like it.

"You never tried it? You're going to try it whether you like it or not. It's the best thing that's ever happened to the human race." He beamed a smile, texting in his phone which he never seemed to put down.

"How many contacts do you have?"

"I don't know, nearly the whole school if you ask me. Everyone wants my number and I don't know why…"

"You're cute." She blurted. Helena slapped her face with her palm, looking away, "God dammit that was rude. I meant that in a way that every girl has spoken about you. I think Sherry is the only one who does have a crush." His smile remained, their eyes meeting in an unspoken conversation. Her cheeks were beginning to feel warm and her heart began to beat uncontrollably. Leon was so easy to talk to, she didn't think there was someone like this. She really didn't have much of a love life… and he makes her want to change it. He was very alluring.

"Sorry to interrupt your little staring contest but your food is done." Claire placed the red basket in front of the brunette with a smirk, "I hope you enjoy your first time here!" she placed the milk shake next to her dinner while Leon's was on the way. A fry dipped in a milkshake? Who comes up with these sorts of things? He scooted beside, taking a fry from her dish and dipping it into her milkshake.

"If you're afraid of boy cooties, I apologize. I can't resist a good treat." After taking another fry, she decided to do the same but was very hesitant on it. Her companion sure thought it was the greatest thing and now she felt she should be brace.

"Is this good?" she barely dipped it in. Leon took the fry for himself and shook his head, taking another and going three quarters of the way. He held it to Helena who just propped the fry in her mouth quickly, from his hand, and swallowed it so if it was bad she wouldn't have to live with it for the next hour. Leon seemed embarrassed but at the same time very content with how comfortable she got with him. After a moment she approved of the taste, it wasn't as overwhelming as she assumed and the flavors kind of worked, "Wow! That is really good."

"You have been missing out on so much." His food came next, a tray of onion rings and fries with a normal soda to drink, "Now you have to try an onion ring."

"… Really? An ONION ring?" her expression looked as if he might be tricking her. She took one of his onion rings, breaking it into a smaller piece and finally dipping it into the shake. After the piece landed in her mouth it tasted much more dissatisfying as the fries, "Wow, it's really good." Leon did the same and she smirked while his expression disagreed.

"You tricked me."

"You tricked me first." Helena continued with her fries, sharing her small meal with her company. They talked a lot more then they both expected. Leon ranted a lot more than she did and she could finally clarify something… Helena had a crush on Leon, it still might've been too early to say so but the feeling was unlike she ever felt before. It was very warm.

-..-..-

:D It's going to get harder for you Helena… Just you wait.

Thanks for getting this far! I hope I keep getting more reviews! It's really fun to write, especially if the reviews are good and positive. Thank you very much again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to say thank you every time. so uh.. Thanks again! Also, it's February break and I live in the middle of nowhere. I think this definitely kills time till school begins… so there will be quick updates… Sorry :O Also, I wish there were more Helena and Leon fanfiction because I pretty much read them all Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil or its characters in any way.

-..-..-

Sherry or Chris didn't end up coming to their 'date' and Helena learned Leon didn't ask them at all, he said he made other plans and that he didn't want to be interrupted. It was definitely worth hearing every bit of the story. Even though she held up an act of 'I don't care but tell me anyways' she really did care a lot. Helena was a stubborn woman, she stuck to whatever is usually said but could be persuaded with enough persistence that not many really tried to do. It was obvious to her new found friend Sherry that Helena was developing something for her older like brother, the two of them were quite the duo when their together.

"What's the word…? You know, where the guy puts you in the only spot you'll ever get? Friend zone?" Sherry sat in her comfortable blue beanie chair while Helena explored her over large room.

"What do you mean?" Helena immediately brushed her off as if it was a joke. She wasn't one to speak like a teenager in love because she knew she was much cool headed than that. Or so she thinks. After a little bit of exploring the room she found herself very odd. Everything that Sherry owned followed the colors of blue and white. Her bed sheets were a light and dark blue, her curtains were white, her walls were the color of the sky almost like that of a child's room. Despite her thought on that there was something else that gave the room such a mature feel. All of her items were neatly organized without any out of shape objects, her floor looked constantly vacuumed, and yet she still couldn't figure out what it was. A small desk pressed in the corner next to her bed with a pair of glasses on the edge with her homework piled neatly. Some sort of wall dresser that opened up to her closet. It was pretty big and definitely filled. More oak wood dressers stood pressed against the walls with small figurines of ballet dancers, adorned in more blue. Though her room was very cosy and that of what she represented, an elegant girl with respect and manners.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sherry giggled innocently, brushing through her short golden locks of hair with a brush that had large black bristles. Helena could only wish to live a life like this… it would all be fun till everything that was ever wanted was bought though.

"You won't give up, will you? It's been a couple of days and we hung out just that once as friends." A very unsatisfactory taste rolled off her tongue from that. Now Sherry really had her thinking about things she wouldn't ever normally care about. Leon friend zoned her? How does that even work when she hadn't really talked to him that much in the first place? She shook her head, earning Sherry to grip her head tightly to stop her from moving.

"He called you 'bro' what does that say? I'm trying to help you Helena. I've never really been in the friend zone but I hear it's hard to get out from." She patted the spot on the floor between her legs. She wanted to brush Helena's hair with her fancy comb. Her eyes begged after a moment of her not bothering to move. Sighing, she reluctantly turned her back to Sherry and let the girl have her way. Even though she couldn't remember the last time her someone brushed her hair, it would never get old. Mothers would do it to their daughters, sometimes father as well. Helena was always independent; she would push forward alone without anyone's help and kept it like that. It was odd, she knew she had the greatest life ever and yet something pulled her away from other people. Helena felt estranged as if she was an alien to others.

"I… I don't like him like that." Helena failed at lying. There were times when it would come out smoothly but now it comes out as if she was being forced to say it against her will.

"Who are you trying to deny it too? Me or you?" she was very gentle with each stroke that ran through her hair. The knots that had regenerated over the school day which slowly faded as her magical brush left her feeling better than most mornings when she had to do it herself, "I really want to see you smile."

"If you think I don't smile because I'm unhappy you're wrong. I'm more than happy, I really am… I'm just bad at expressing my feelings because I'm a stubborn ass. It's really fun to hang out with you, I can promise you that."

"Stop it you, you're sort of flattering me." She finished off with a nice pull of the brush to the middle and down, "Well, you shouldn't be so stubborn."

"I get that from my dad, I think it's genetic or something." Helena stood up from her position on the floor, sweeping a quick gaze to the door as a maid stood firmly with her head up.

"Supper, Ms. Birkin."

"Do you want to stay for supper, Helena?" She nodded, following the girl down her mansion like halls. The house was definitely that of two famous doctors, everything was so clean all the time and nothing was left untouched by any sort of cleaning product. How does anyone call such a lonely and quiet place home?

A butler pushed out a seat for Helena as they sat at an eight seat table, made from a dark colored type of maple wood. It gave such a warm feeling to the silent house, if that was even possible. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, there wasn't even a sign that they really lived there. Everything there looked like it was some sort of art exhibit from all the paintings.

"Where are your parents?" Helena looked around once again, hoping they were late.

"They work constantly so they're not home much. It's just us tonight."

"So, you eat alone a lot?"

"Yeah… It's okay though, I'm used to it." She smiled to cover up the loneliness she ever felt. Helena felt bad. Never would she be able to stay in a house this big alone all the time. It's kind of sad, even just the thought of being lonesome every day or majority of the year.

"You can come over to my house anytime you want… My mom wants to meet my friends and I think it would be awesome to have you over whenever you can. I'll warn you though… they're a tad odd but really amazing people." It may be quiet at her home but if she had company they would surely speak a little more.

"That's a nice offer but I can't intrude."

"What are you intruding on? It's not like we have plans every single day. My mom loves to cook all the time and to have an opinion that isn't from me or my dad would just make her day. How about tomorrow? It's a Friday."

"Sure. Only if you ask first, I don't want to come in unexpected." She returned to that smile that she always carried and there was a lift of excitement in her, "The only place I ever went over for supper was at Leon's. In a way, he was my only friend."

"Why hasn't anyone else befriended you? Why isn't Leon doing anything about it?"

"When he did help me, he got the crap beat out of him by Spencer in freshman year. I didn't like it so I said I would be fine alone. As you can tell it worked, he's popular and I'm an outcast."

"I hate how this school defines everyone by what they're into and what they like. It's not right, you know? To be honest, I would say that the popular kids are outcasts, who actually likes them? I know I don't like most of them. If they left for a week, does anyone realize how safe the halls would be?"

"Safe. The halls would be safe that's for sure. I never really thought about that in this way. The popular kids are the outcasts. They don't really fit in any group, I mean the music group and the technology group always work together…" Sherry pondered a little bit harder. Helena was more than glad to prove a point but she couldn't explain what Jake Muller's group would be… Their sort of like the popular group of teenagers in a way since they stick to themselves.

The conversation dropped as a gourmet meal dropped in front of them. Helena would love to steal this chef's recipe. Her mouth watered to the sight of chicken and vegetables, cooked with a very steady hand. It wouldn't last five minutes on her plate.

-..-..-

The hallways were silent. Helena felt as if everyone was looking at her and for some reason they were. A look of disgust played most of the students, avoiding even being close to her. There was a cough from passing people saying 'slut' or 'disease.' Sherry was waiting by her locker with a look of urgent news, news which she didn't want to hear at all. The insults were pointing at her, making her feel a little like a target.

"Helena, there's a rumour going around about you sleeping with Jake Muller."

Her mouth dropped, "I slept with someone? Well, I must've been unconscious because I don't remember it. Why? Who started the rumour?" Helena put her books in her locker, looking at the disgusted stares of the other students.

"Who do you think? Ashley did and anyone who isn't in a group will believe it." Just as that was said a hand slammed against the locker in front of her. Jake Muller stood before them with an expression of a murderer. Helena thought she swallowed her tongue because something went down to her stomach and it didn't feel good.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke? I just lost my girlfriend because of your stupid fantasies." The anger in his voice rose as his blue icy sharp eyes sent daggers through her which created a scared feeling down her spine and back up. Goosebumps formed along her skin, she hadn't been afraid of anyone but this man that stood before her scared her shitless.

"Sorry bud, I didn't start the rumour but I do know who did." Her eyes avoided contact with his, fear of actually being stabbed.

"Who started it? I will kill them." The threat seemed more like a promise. His scar that lined along from the bottom of his left jaw and to the midpoint of his nose enhanced that promise he made too. Anyone who is everyone wondered the story of how he got it, a teenager doesn't always just get a scar that big.

"Ashley Graham." Sherry replied, I heard her saying it herself while in the bathroom.

"I don't understand why everyone always believes what she says… It's fucking terrible. I don't even fucking talk to her." His voice grew louder and the students who had been near fled in fear of him. Jake apparently spoke with his fists than with his mouth, "What's the plan?"

"I don't know, I've never really been in this situation. I guess tell them the truth."

"Oh yeah because they'll listen to the slut and the disease, this isn't a movie. Truth is people are horrible and selfish. Fix it or else."

"Shut up, your threats are stupid. If she really was your girlfriend she'd trust you more." Helena was pushed back into the locker with a loud bang, his hand curled beside her head as his eyes turned to slits. His warm and unstable breath blew against her face, he was beyond angry at this point and she was now just adding fuel to the fire.

"Shut the hell up, what would you know? You're probably some virgin girl who finds pleasure in this mess. Look, I made some fuck ups so it isn't a surprise she broke up with me. If you think one moment I'm afraid to hurt a girl… I'm not. No one gets special treatment." He slammed her locker as loud as he could, stomping off in a worse mood then he came. She let out her breath, not realizing she was even holding it. Jake was really serious, not that she wasn't, she did want this to end just as much as he did, but there was something else behind it that made it so serious. Of course she would be pissed if she lost her boyfriend to a rumour that wasn't true yet there was more than that… way more.

"I assume it isn't true then." Leon almost sighed in relief, "Ashley is just mad you beat up her boyfriend. It will pass, I promise, stupid things like this always does."

"You heard all that, huh?"

"He won't hurt you."

"I don't know about that, he seemed pretty serious." Said Helena, crossing her arms over her chest as a sigh of annoyance released.

"I won't let him." Her head jerked up meeting his. His vision was specifically on his phone, avoiding contact of any sort. There wasn't anything she could think of to say. When he said that to her she was so excited it was unbelievable, that it was a dream.

"It's a promise." She finally managed to mutter, taking Sherry by the arm and rushing away embarrassed. Even if he said that as friends it still meant a lot to her. Helena took them to their next class even though it was still lunch, "God, I'm such a nervous wreck."

"He did say he would protect you." Helena blew up in a mass of flush, her cheeks beaming a bright red, "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed. I think you should just tell him."

"No. He will never know. Change of subject, you still coming tonight? I told my mom and we're having poutines."

"Yeah, can I stay the night too? My mom said she's got a lot of work to prepare for and my dad was signed up for a new client, so he's got extra work to do as well."

"Sure, it'd be even more fun." Helena looked at the door, a dark figure passed by so quickly there wasn't any chance of seeing who it was. The two girls chattered to one another for the next half hour.

Class came too early for her. She opened her notebook to everything she worked on shredded into thick pieces. Slut was written heavily and cigarette ashes burned small black holes through her work. A small blade, thin and sharp, rested to the top of one of the sheets. If she could guess anyone to put this much hate in one day it could only have been Jake's girlfriend. The glares she gave after passing in the hall. They really didn't make her feel good about herself at all. Even her binder was wrecked; someone cut long holes in the fabric on the inside. All her pens were snapped in half and the ink stained whatever could have possibly been left. Two hours of school remained and Helena felt she couldn't make it. Not only did Ashley start an unknown war but she also started something wouldn't be able to finish. It wasn't very often Helena got mad, her composition was held calm. The most surprising thing about this is how fast it got to her.

"I'll buy you a new binder and you can rewrite all my notes," Uttered her blonde friend in a soft and low whisper that would hopefully defuse the situation, "It will pass over."

It wasn't just her binder, it was all of them. Slut was printed in bold letters along her locker that everyone had full access in seeing. How could she tell the truth now that someone had full hate towards her and is willing to ruin her reputation at school? People would begin to think it's true if she didn't speak up. When she opened her locker, trash spewed out in a large crash noise. All the cans of beer that had been thrown in there caused most of the noise. Her fellow students began to whisper about her, wondering if the rumor was actually true. If someone was willing to go this far to ruin her, why wouldn't it be?

Leon had pulled a garbage can next to her locker as he started to pick up the mess. Her day had started to become a total mess and here he is, pulling it back together like a teddy bear with an open slit. She bent down beside him to help clean the mess.

"You shouldn't have to clean the mess that I made."

"No, I should because I have courtesy. I don't think you're a slut, no matter what others say." He smiled at her. She nodded, letting her silence be her shame. Who lets someone else clean her mess? She felt she didn't deserve his kindness, he might be dragged down into the bottom of the pit with her, hell she didn't even deserve his presence either.

"Leon, you shouldn't be picking up someone else's trash. Let alone helping one." Spencer went to touch Leon but Sherry cut passed them to start helping as well. Ashley bent down next to her enemy, a smile pressed firmly to her lips.

"Tell me how it felt to have the school's dirtiest boy between your legs?" provoked Ashley with the sense of victory all over her.

"That's enough. Do you live to make yourself feel better or do you do it because you have no fucking life? We didn't sleep together. Get that through that small head of yours." He growled as he crouched low to help the three clean faster.

"That's not what the school thinks or that psychotic girlfriend of yours." She smiled, making a happy noise and bouncing off with her boyfriend in her arms. Jake ran his hand over ginger, buzzed cut, hair. He clenched his fist and shook it at Leon.

"What about you pretty boy? Aren't you going to at least help your girl a little bit?" He remained silent, caught up in his own thoughts.

"I'm not his girl… He's just being nice to me. Why are you helping? This isn't going to help the rumors." Her shoulders fell as the conversation finally began to push down on her. Leon still seemed to be in thought, maybe she accidently embarrassed him.

"I don't give a fuck, they can say what they want but I know it's not true and these two know. How about you ask your musician jarhead of a friend? He would believe you and so would those fellow new students of yours and they can help spread the word."

"That's not a bad idea… I'll talk to them." It didn't help bring up her mood, she was still pretty fixated on the fact Ashley could be such a horrible human being. Why would Leon want to hang out with someone as cruel as her? Or maybe he wasn't there for them but for Chris and Claire. After a moment, the bell rang for last class. All the students hustled by to their next classes, ignoring the four that were crouched in the middle of the hallway. Leon finally snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help…"

"It happens. You guys better get to class, I have a lot of stuff to clean." If she could, she would cry. Although doing that would only give Ashley the satisfactory of winning so she'd need to keep that on the sidelines till this was over.

"I want to help," Sherry insisted.

"Where am I going to get my notes from if you don't go?" The blonde pouted, taking her next binder from her locker and running off to class. Jake left without hesitation leaving Leon to help instead. Helena motioned with her head for him to go but he was going to stay no matter what.

"If this helps you, I would be more than glad to help. I'm kind of a huge wimp when it comes to them." Helena wasn't the only one feeling shameful, Leon used to be someone who stood up for everyone and anyone of the situation didn't seem right to him. After that incident near the end of the school year in grade nine when Spencer beat the hell out of him everything came to a stop. Now that Helena was here, he wanted to bring the better Leon back, the one who thought he was an equal than a better asshole. Both of them sighed grumpily, leading to the two of them looking at each other with a small smile.

-..-..-

The two girls entered the small, yet humble, home of Helena Harper. It gave anyone who entered the feeling of being welcomed. It was definitely clean and kept order by the wife and mother of the household. So many cute quotes hung on the wall on small blocks of wood created with love. As they entered into the living room from the boot room they were surprised by a woman with long dark brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail falling to the middle of her back

"Welcome home, Lena and her friend Sherry!" Her enthusiasm was definitely something worked on beforehand. On her waist was an apron that was partially covered in flour, "I made a cake. I hope you're not allergic to marble or chocolate icing." She was wearing a light layer of make-up that took away the bags that once rested underneath her eyes.

"That sounds really great, Mrs. Harper." Sherry smiled.

"Call me Eileen, Mrs. Harper was my mother-in-law." Her hands rested on her hips, a soft smiling playing kindly.

"That was really cliché, mom. Anyways, how was your day?"

"Great, your father had a good day too. He's been a little sore but that's the pills… and the note came in. His surgery is three weeks from now."

"Is it major or minor surgery?" her mom was kind of hesitant on saying more since there was the presence of Sherry. From the looks of it, her father's surgery was leaning towards major. Helena led her friend upstairs and to her room, she didn't want to hear anymore. It was a conversation that could be settled tomorrow. They placed their bags by the door while entering the large room. A bed was pressed in the corner layered with black and purple sheets: her bed was that of a queen's size. There wasn't exactly much other than a casual brown dresser with three drawers, a stand for her television, and a closet. The walls were a dark purple with black designs the curled out of each corner like a tree. Not only that but amongst her walls were paintings and art, some made by her herself.

"Wow, your room is so you. When they say you can tell a person by their room it's true. Everything does represent you." Sherry hopped on the soft padded bed that sunk in very comfortable to her weight.

"I think so, I got to paint it and I really love purple." Once again, silence began to fall. "Alright, ask. What do you want to know?"

"About your dad, what's wrong with him?" The question was bound to come sooner or later.

"He has cancer."

"What kind?"

"It started as colon cancer but spread to his lungs and chest."

"What stage is it at?"

"It's at stage four. I'm pretty positive about the whole thing, so I don't need sympathy. With good hopes and attitude everything will be alright."

"That's great! My prayers are with you too!" she fell back in the bed, "I think I need a nap, today was crazy."

"Yeah, maybe even insane, if that even explains it." She propped herself beside Sherry, looking at the designs of butterflies on her roof colored in black. Everything, hopefully, will slowly go back to normal. If she was lucky the hard part passed and what's coming next will only be easier. But who's to tell what will happen? She sure can't.

-..-..-

Thaaaaaaaaaanks! I would've had this story up this morning but my computer did a reset thinga majiggy and I had to start allllll over. D: I should probably save more often.

I really hoped you like it and give me some heads up on what you thought. I`m also going to say this because I have one more year of school… Highschool is complicated and it involves a lot of drama. ;-; Anyway, keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

You guys are super awesome. :D Thank you! Ready for some Heleon moments? I'm hoping of aiming for twenty reviews by the end of this chapter. Please! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

-..-..-

Helena remained in her bed, the sheets curled into her chest tightly while her thoughts about going to school that day haunted her. She went over the pros and cons about how her day would end or how it would even begin? Would she have to resolve to violence? If she did would Sherry still be her friend? So many questions flooded her mind, recalling the events of Friday. A strong feeling began to pull on her heart as she thought of Leon. She wondered how long it would take for them to hide away their friendship like his friendship with Sherry. If it came to that she would much rather not talk to him at all. Monday was going to kill her.

Outside, the rain poured heavily against her window. Small rhythmic tatters caused by the rain on her home gave her a relaxing feel that she really needed. It was soothing her, allowing her to forget what she worried about and release her tensed shoulders. It all was interrupted by her phone vibrating on the dresser loudly, not stopping till she answered it. Helena answered it, putting it to her ear.

"Yeah?" Her answer was groggy, she sounded exhausted as well as annoyed.

"Is it a bad time?"

"No! No, just getting used to the light." She lied,

"It's raining." She face palmed, feeling like a total dork. Only Leon could make her this nervous, he always did. When he did make her nervous she sprouted like a kettle on a stove and lost all conscious mind and spoke in jibbers, "I wanted to see if you're okay, if you're still coming to school."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I'm glad you're still coming."

"Why did you call? Are you really that worried?"

"And if I am? Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad. It's really relieving someone other than Sherry cares. Thank you, Leon."

"It's not a problem. See you later…" She hung up, rolling on back and resting the back of her hand on her forehead. Helena was freaking out on the inside. Is she slowly overcoming the friend zone Leon had put her in? Was she even in it to begin with? Helena isn't very good with guys, let alone reading them.

She got out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans from the bottom of one of her drawers throwing them on. Next was a basic tight black t-shirt that exposed her arms and her chest a bit. Helena threw a light sweater on, brushing through her hair quickly while rushing downstairs. Her mother was making breakfast, the sizzling being a big sign of bacon. She took a seat next to her adorable little sister who had a mess of scrambled eggs all over her high chair table. It was surprising to see her mother was in such a high mood, that`s when her father walked in from his room. The expression of Helena changed and there was nothing but awe on her face. Her father was usually sleeping constantly, never really coming out to have any meals, and the only time he did was when he was feeling better. This had definitely brightened her day immediately.

"Good morning, dad." She greeted, definitely being happier than usual.

"Morning, Lena." He looked better, though his hair greyed a lot over the course of the years, and his smile never changed which was really good on the atmosphere of the house. He never looked down once and always kept his head up in spirit. It was something she could say she was proud to look up to, he was her idol.

A plate of bacon, eggs, sliced up potato's, with a nice side of toast, was placed in front of her. Food was her life and is she could she would eat all day if she could. Though she has been picking up a few pounds, or so she thinks.

After breakfast was finished, she looked around for an umbrella. There wasn't one to be found, her closets came out empty, even the basement there wasn't one and her raincoat hadn't even been unpacked yet.

"You're not going out without a jacket young lady." Mom crossed her arms till the air filled with a smell of burnt toast. She skittered away in a hassle, leaving Helena to sneak out. She looked at the car her mom is going to take to work later. Helena really needed a job, that way she wouldn't have to walk to school every day and could actually afford a car… if she doesn't graduate first.

The water didn't take long to start getting her wet, it softly pressed it drops till it layered body into a complete wet mess. It was quite the timing for the weather to match her mood, even though her father brought up her good spirit that didn't make the other problem go away. All the clouds passed by dreadfully slow which concluded a constant rainfall for the next couple of days. Feeling the cold rain that pressed to her face felt new, it was as if she was feeling it for the first time and oddly enough it was pretty refreshing. She drew in a slow and long breath, letting it out even slower. It was cold enough for her warm breath to show up so she thought she better quicken her pace.

She stopped in front of the school, looking up to the words 'Raccoon City Highschool' written along the brick wall by one of the side doors. From the outside the words seemed much more welcoming then the school really is… if only she could go back in time and re-do the day she fought Spencer. Instead of hurting him, she could have just negotiated as to why the hell they touched Sherry, or why Ashley did.

"I thought you'd be a little later than usual." An umbrella propped over her head, she turned to see her crush standing in his graduation sweater with a pair of slack blue jeans. He was good-looking as ever and never changed a bit. If only he was a photo, that way she could stare all she wants and no one would know.

"Just a little…" Her voice was too low for his liking, the way her body had been drenched was very annoying. Leon didn't like the way she let herself get so wet, it would lead to a cold and there would be nothing he could do after that.

"Let's get inside." He pushed her by her back gently, if only she knew the consequences of the rain. She stood in the boot room with Leon, looking around for any sign of the she-devil. Her presence was to be avoided at all costs. If anyone could make things worse it'd be the cause itself, "Take off your sweater." Helena jerked her head to him with a look of confusion. He was already taking his off by the time she fully realized what he was doing.

"But-

"But nothing, you'll get sick." She slowly did the same, looking around nervously. No one was around or close enough to see what they were doing. Helena was nervous, she was about to put on his sweater that had his name and last name written on the side. And not to mention all the sports he's been involved with. Leon ridded of her sweater, tossing it over his forearm. Helena stretched on arm into the sleeve, slowly putting the other in, and beginning to zip it up. The size was definitely large on her and the way it was baggy seemed all too cute.

"It's so soft and fuzzy on the inside." She blushed and he wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or actually embarrassed. Anyone would admit she was adorable, not to her or him since it looked like they were a couple now.

"Yeah, it suits you." Her eyes widened and he bolted off within that minute. Once he was out of sight, she rested her hand to her heart and felt the quickening of its pace. He always did that to her, no matter what he said. This small crush she had on him seemed to get bigger every time.

Walking down the hall was harder than ever, the gazes and looks she got at the sweater was unbelievable and very much complimenting. There was a small feeling inside her that said they doubted he gave it to her. For all she knew, they could start something far worse than what is going on between Ashley and her.

"You two are dating?!" Sherry shouted at Leon so everyone could hear. He smacked his palm into his face while looking the opposite direction Helena arrived in. No one could be more embarrassed than he was.

"Are we dating? Since when?" she looked at her blonde friend who was absolutely baffled on what was going on. Leon shook his head, refusing to speak.

"You tell me, why are you wearing his sweater?" She nudged them both, "Did you finally decide to tell him?" His gaze stared her down while she shoved her hand to Sherry's mouth.

"She meant about hanging out again, I didn't want to ask…" That sounded less embarrassing then admitting her feelings. Rejection was something she didn't want to feel… not yet at least.

"Ah… you could've just asked, I don't have much planned anymore. What were you thinking?" Shit. Helena hadn't planned that far, she only made up the excuse.

"Well… To be honest I haven't really thought that much. It was hard enough to just ask." Her hands stuck to Sherry's mouth, who was obviously very disapproving of Helena's cover up, as her eyes never left his.

"I don't see a chance of hanging out outside. We could probably chill at your place or mine if you want."

"How about yours?" she let go of sherry and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth. Leon nodded, looking around so they weren't just staring at each other.

"Tonight?" he muttered quietly so only she could hear it. There really was nothing planned for her Monday night and she nodded finally. He grabbed out his books for first class, slightly nudging her with his hip, "See you then." A great big smile left with him. He was now back to normal, she assumed he was embarrassed because he was giving his sweater to a girl who wasn't his girlfriend… maybe he did this with a lot of girls?

"So, now you two have a date?"

"Sherry." Helena whined.

-..-..-

Helena sat in her room, pacing back and forward while she sat on the phone with Sherry. From how fast she was walking there was definitely something up. Even the way her hands brushed though her hair over and over, it was unbelievable that it was actually Helena.

"We managed to avoid her all day… That's crazy." Sherry exclaimed.

"We were like ninja's! Only we were cooler and not on a mission to murder someone."

"Well, keep that up for five more months and she's out of here." It sounded like sarcasm. Helena knew it was because it's impossible to do that. They would have to stand up to her somehow, get her out of the way so there wouldn't be any more problems, "So, have you decided what you wanted to wear to Leon's?"

"No idea… Maybe I should wear my birthday suit?" That made Sherry giggle cutely, she was definitely in a better mood then she was during their day of hide and no seek.

"He might enjoy that, not sure about his parents though. They're really awkward, and definitely nice people, though."

"Awkward how?" she took a seat in front of her closet, rummaging through some basic wear. Nothing but plain t-shirts, sweats, and jeans remained on the bottom of it.

"Awkward they would join you, it would be all jokes. They love to laugh a lot and are definitely not unhappy people. You'll definitely be surprised when you meet them… if they're there that is." A mischievous tone in her voice worried Helena.

"Don't go there, Sherry. I don't think I'm ready to be alone with a guy yet. Let alone Leon…" A very nice Beatles band t-shirt found its way to her pile. She put that aside and grabbed a pair of jeans that would hopefully match.

"You've never kissed a boy?"

"Shhh… keep that to yourself and don't tell anyone."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I would definitely go around saying that… especially with the Jake thing being said." Sherry was definitely mature when it came to the right moments, it really helped the two get along for sure.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, I didn't even plan for this. What happens? What do you do when you hang out with him?"

"Well, we were fourteen the last time…"

"You always speak as if you're in the same grade as him or that you two are the same age."

"We are the same age, I was held back in freshman year because I missed to much school…"

"It explains a lot… go on." Helena nodded to herself, getting dressed while holding the phone to her ear.

"We just drew a lot, talked about what we liked and ate a lot. I never stayed long since he always had other plans but since you're going there for supper… Good luck!" She was no help at all, she wanted details and description. Helena was such a rookie when it came to guys and such. _Isn't there like a book or some sort of online source for this kind of crap? _She thought to herself. "Dear god if you're googling this I'm going to tell Leon." The thought disappeared immediately; she scratched the back of her neck slowly and looked for an excuse and sadly one was not to be found, "Look… You're over thinking this Helena. There is no such thing as a perfect hang out, he wants to know you, let him know the real you and not something you googled. You're pretty amazing and we haven't had any problems so far… if you show him what you show me, minus the long burps, you should be fine." Her words of wisdom meant a lot; she really was over-thinking this when there really shouldn't be a reason too. If Leon is really worth being her crush then he should at least accept who she is first, right?

"Thank you. I really needed that, Sherry." The blonde made a noise of happiness, bidding her farewell till they would gossip overnight. Helena got up, putting Leon's sweater in a bag. _Oh shit, he still has mine too. _She assumed they would return it tonight, she washed his and why wouldn't he do the same?

She left outside once his very, jacked up Ford F-150, drove by the sidewalk. Helena watched Debby wave from the window, a huge smile plastered on her face, while her other hand held onto the curtains. Her hair was in a brown messy afro why she wore nothing for a shirt. It was adorable to see off to.

Once she hopped in, he turned down the current tune of his song. It was midst of a guitar solo and she was kind of curious to what the song was.

"Is my sweater to Leon for you?" He asked, putting his cellphone down so he could continue to drive. A smirk came over her lips.

"I'm kind of sad you didn't wear mine too. I mean my sweaters are cute, right?"

"I'd be lucky to get my wrist through them, you're tiny." Helena actually chuckled, it was quick but definitely a chuckle and it took him back by surprise too.

The rain hadn't stopped pouring. Both of them wished for it to stop, her reason being afraid of them being alone together and his because the rain just really sucks. Helena would much rather be at the diner again or even somewhere more public.

"Your little sister is absolutely adorable." He began, driving slowly with precaution.

"You want her? All she does is cry in the middle of the night."

"No thanks, I like being an only child. I would like to meet her though, what's her name?"

"Deborah. Call her Debby though, we only call her Deborah when she's bad and she's slowly picking up on it." Helena liked his truck, it was warm getting in, and everything was expensive. A screen was where the radio would be, all the knobs and buttons were there to switch, and an iPod connecter hung next to the heater knob.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we hang out."

"There's going to be more? Make sure you get through this one first." The seriousness in her tone made him worry, "I'm kidding. I think you're pretty alright, so I look forward to it sometime."

"Good, you scared me for a minute there." He reached for the sound, turning it up slightly. It was a Metallica song, loved by a lot, she could tell immediately it was Master of puppets, an amazing song that came out in the eighties. Honestly, she liked the song a lot but it wasn't her favorite or number one.

"Is this a CD?"

"Yeah, it's randomized. So it's not a specific album or anything." In response, she nodded, touching his truck the moment she had. Her vehicle at home was an old car from two thousand one. A green car she likes to call her turtle.

Everything about his truck was so new, she wished she could afford something like this. Even the color, which was white, had suited his style. If he drove a car maybe he'd be lucky if a Ferrari suited him. His masculinity came off as a truck type and she liked that, he was manlier that way.

Just seeing the sight of his house she didn't expect what she saw. It was a beautiful white and brown house, not huge at all, decorated with trees and shrubs around like a barricade. Helena liked it; the house didn't come off as rude at all. From where she stood, she could tell he was also a family with money like Sherry but used theirs to a less expense.

She was lead up a long sidewalk before coming to a pair of concrete stairs which lead up to a beautiful dark brown maple door, a thick glass shaped like a oval placed in the center. It was much too thick to see through, also adding privacy to the home. He opened the door, motioning her into a small boot room, and inside held a cute welcome home mat to wipe shoes on. Along the right side was a closet aligned with many coats, some made of inexpensive material and such.

"C'mon." he mumbled, looking towards the kitchen where a half burnt smell came from. She dragged her socks along the hardwood floor before peeking slightly into the kitchen where a gorgeous blonde stood attempting to cook what seemed to be fettuccini. Leon looked slightly worried, "Mom, what are you doing? You don't cook."

"I wanted to try…" Her beautiful sky blue eyes met with Helena, who just barely peeked in, "Come in! No need to be shy, I'm just trying to cook… It's not turning out to well though."

"You could turn the stove down a little bit lower so you have time to do other things…" His mother leaned in to hear the softness of her voice.

"You can cook? Please come help, I've been trying to do this all day and it hasn't turned out well once." It was very welcoming with how open his mother was to her, especially since she had such an ageless smile that showed her youth and optimism. Even though she seemed much brighter than him there was a lot of resemblance. Leon was about to say something but she pushed forward beside her mom, "You're so tall!" another thing she had a problem with, her height was slightly above average and not many girls were taller than her.

"You're so short!" she mimicked the tone and expression, leaving her in a laugh.

"Mom… Stop stealing her." Leon slid to the table where he sat to watch the two women cook.

Helena threw her hair up in a ponytail, which gave Leon a whole new perspective. She had longer hair then he thought, the way it fell to the middle of her shoulders was beyond beautiful, and how much it made her look older was a plus.

"Stop staring, it's rude." His mother caught him staring with his lips slightly parted; he looked away to his phone and earned a confused glance from his company.

It only took a half an hour before Helena had his mother on the right track, she was taking her time and actually following directions, and that left her to give Leon her attention.

"I'm so jealous, you spent more time with my mom then you have with me."

"I can't help it, she's adorable and I'm lured in by adorable things." She washed her hands and earned a smile from his mother.

"You want her? I'll give you her for Debby."

"Deal." Helena shook his hand.

"Okay, we're going up to my room." he watched his mother's expression, hoping she wouldn't disagree.

"Okay, if you're going to have the door closed I'll be coming unexpectedly."

"She isn't my girlfriend, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You said that about that Claire girl and I walked in with your faces glued together." Her eyes went to Helena's. It surprised her when she was how embarrassed the brunette looked, it was slightly different than the other girls who have come and gone.

"I have no intention of gluing my face to your sons…" She kept such a firm look, one that said she was speaking the truth.

"I really like you and I'm not saying that because I'm supposed to be nice… but I like you. You have more class then the other girls he's brought home. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Uh… I've had zero." Her head hung, she couldn't get one if she tried.

"You're not lying?" her hands pressed to her small hips, their eyes meeting a long stare.

"Why would I?"

"Mom, please stop embarrassing her… I would like her to come back sometime in the future. Can you go watch your food?" Leon pleaded to her, he felt just as embarrassed. She nodded, turning her back quickly to her unwatched food.

Leon led her upstairs, following to the end where a long white door stilled. It's knob that of a chipped painted gold. Once it opened, the room was filled with nothing but him. Helena let herself in, gazing at the band posters and ignoring the laundry on the floor he forgot to pick up.

"Wow, your room is so you." Her eyes swept the area. A music stand, made of pure steel, stood by a music player that was the new sound system of the year. He had speakers along the corners of his roof, which had been colored black and green, and a third speaker was by his bed. An iPod rested lazily on his dresser, the music coming from the headphones blasted a Nickelback song, which was much unexpected. She got comfortable quickly, sitting in front of his music stand while pointing her finger along. Leon took a seat beside her, pulling out some albums he really liked by some bands like System of a Down, Megadeath, and Pink Floyd.

"Ever heard of these bands?"

"Yeah, not Pink Floyd though." It was completely new to her.

"Do you have a CD player?"

She nodded, watching him place the disk case in her hands.

"You'll want to listen to this. The wall is a good song; you're missing out on a lot." His attention turned to his gaming station, "Do you play?"

"Yep." Helena got up, his hand had been on her pant leg, and she lost her balance quickly and tumbled over. Leon wasted no time in grabbing her. His hands firmly gripped her hips, his back swinging to the floor as her body fell on his. She recovered quickly, her hands and knees outlining his body, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She cursed herself over and over.

"I should be saying sorry and I'm fine. Are you okay?" their eyes met in a silent lock and her head began to nod drastically slow. His left hand pressed to her cheek gently, his thumb going over her warm cheeks.

"Leon!" his mother called as she walked up the stairs. Helena rushed off him, sliding back to the music where she drowned her shame in, "Do you want to come down and introduce your friend to your father?"

"Not really." He was leaning back against his palms, looking at her as if nothing happened.

"Alright then… You better come down for supper soon. It's turning out really great so far." He nodded in silence as he waited for her to leave.

After that, they played it off as if nothing had happened. They played videogames and chatted mainly about the Ashley incident. He was definitely on her side or so he says. She just wants to see how this plays out, if it's any good to her or not. Leon seems liked he might turn his back just like he did on Sherry… After that, supper progressed on. There wasn't much said as he drove her home, she was to dazed on the fact he looked at her as if he might actually want to be with her.

"Can I walk you up to your door?" he shut the truck off, not taking no for an answer. Helena agreed anyways, hopping out into the dark rainy night with her bag full of CD's. She finally made her way around the long truck, standing by his side as they walked slowly to increase the time together, "I feel I should apologize about earlier…"

"It's okay, it happens." Silence drew quickly, "I don't know if you still want to hang out again though."

"Are you kidding? You're the coolest chick I know, not many kick ass at Call of Duty like you do. You're like a bro to me already." Everything in that moment shattered. It was okay the first time but now it seemed like everything that just happened really was a mishap. What does she have to go through to get him to notice her? Wasn't it just an hour ago he was touching her cheek and longingly gazing at the same time? "See you next time." He left her at her steps with a complete annoyed look; she didn't like that at all. Maybe he knew her feelings and used this as an alternate way to reject her? It didn't matter because whether she was rejected or pushed into the friend zone deeper, she was desperate to get out.

-..-..-

Opinions please? I was really hesitant on this chapter because I felt it might of dragged on to long? I don't know. Please review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I'm so sorry! I was supposed to have chapter five up earlier today but I got lost in Lightning Returns. Anyways, thank you all again. Your reviews are like fuel! It makes me want to write some more! By the way, I'm Canadian and really have no clue about how American schooling works so I've been sort of winging it… That's your interesting fact of the day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. At all.

-..-..-

Each drop that fell from the sky showed no sign of the rain ending. Outside her water soaked window were flashes of lightning, flashing every five or minutes. And lastly, there was the thunder. It roared as if the gods who sat in sky were angry and used every inch of them to let the whole world hear it. Helena sat with her knees up to her chest, letting another rainy day slide by. Raccoon City was much more depressing when it rained. Even though she admitted to liking it, that was a big mistake.

"So, I was right? You were friend zoned… only officially this time." Sherry shook her head, "Why do boys have to be so nonsensical?"

"Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just not that attractive enough. Compared to Claire and Ashley, I'm nothing but a kid with a low self-esteem."

Sherry frowned, "No way, you're not a kid. Leon is a kid and if you would let me tell him your feelings…" She adjusted on the bed, hitting a button on her phone that sent an unknown call out, "If you just say 'I'm completely head over heels for you, please go out with me' then he would definitely be yours. I see a spark, you know? I've never seen him get so nervous around a girl like he does with you."

"Maybe I make him uncomfortable… I wish I didn't have all these feelings, they make me want to cry."

"Hey, you live and you learn. Go on and tell him. The only thing that could happen is he rejects you."

"But I still want to be his friend… I really prefer being his friend then nothing at all. What about you Sherry? Who do you like?" the blonde immediately began to stammer, blushing and holding her smile intact. After a moment of mumbles and stammers she finally regained herself.

"I don't like anyone."

Helena face palmed, shaking her head at her friend who plain out lied to her. Even if Sherry wanted to, she couldn't lie. Anyone could detect it, she was a natural truth teller and it was a good perk for her to have about herself.

"You liar…" Helena pouted. Sherry grabbed her phone, looking at it with wide eyes that could only mean bad news. Helena watched carefully.

"Leon? –OH MY GOD." She hung up and tossed the technology on the carpeted floor, "he heard it all! All of it!" Helena was shocked, everything of her stood still and very small breaths drew and released. Sherry waved her hands in front of her, hoping to gain her attention, "We didn't say any names, right? May-

"There's only one thing we can do Sherry." The glint in her eyes was terrifying, though something playful resided in her too.

"Wh… What's that?"

"We're going to have to kill Leon."

"Helena!"

"I'm kidding! Let's hope a zombie apocalypse comes so I don't have to face him." She seemed relatively calm for someone who might fall over any minute. Sherry looked a little panicked, as if Helena might get mad and not want to be her friend anymore. There was nothing more embarrassing then having to face him tomorrow after school. Unlucky things always seem too happen to her, she just doesn't have any luck with anything at all, "Maybe I can run away and join the circus?"

"No! I refuse to allow you to run. I know I caused this but maybe we can say it was a different Leon, one who just happened to be like him?" She seemed too unsure herself. From the way things are looking, the two of them are in a little bit of a jam.

-..-..-

"You don't have to hide with me…" Helena began, looking both ways of the hallway and to her locker where it stood empty and clear.

"It's my fault. If I didn't butt dial his number he wouldn't have found out." Sherry felt really bad, it wasn't such a big deal to Helena on the outside but on the inside she was pretty scared of what he might say or do. Being as close to him as she is now is lucky; now that the cat is out of the bag she really has no chance with him at all. _What if he laughs at me with all his friends now? What if I'm nothing but a joke?_

The two girls slipped to her locker, taking her new binder into the firm grasps of her hands. Helena turned so quickly she ran into the last person she wanted to, maybe seeing Ashley might have been better, and now that he is standing before her with an unreadable expression. So much went off in her head her words became stammers and infused jibbers.

"Hey-

Before he could finish she ran off, leaving him with nothing but her cell phone key chain, resting on the floor, which was a small little zombie. It was cute to begin with but the years of fading seemed sort of sad. If she kept it this long it must have some value. Though he was most confused as to why she avoided him with fear.

"We made it." Sherry sighed, placing her books at the desk at the very back of Mr. Coens room. Helena was glad, that was to close for comfort and if she stayed any longer who knows what he would ask, "Only a couple of months of hiding and he'll never know!"

"Man, that's too long… I can do it to Ashley but to Leon it might be a tad hard." She crossed her arms over her desk, resting her head on top. The bell rung and the door was flooded with students coming into class. Mr. Coen came in late, a big smile on his lips. A lot of the students immediately began to tease him about. He calmed them down immediately and began the new lesson in a better mood then she's ever seen.

"Someone got a new girlfriend." Sherry whispered happily, "He's like the youngest teacher in this school and has been single forever, or so he says." She nodded, looking at the extremely happy teacher. Helena hadn't known him the students here, he was new from the starting of the year and has become an extreme favorite to all though.

After class ended, she rushed to the next one without taking a second glance at anyone. Sherry was there for her even though she and Leon were still friends she avoided him for Helena. That was a really nice friend but unnecessary to do. She was, in a way, losing a friend. Not that the two were really as close as they used to be. But a friend is still a friend.

During next class she couldn't concentrate, so many scenarios went off in her mind of how things could play out with him. Leon could reject her; the two could stop speaking and not have anything to do with each other. Another way could play out where he rejects her and she stays in the friend zone till he graduates. Those were the two worst possible things that could happen. As for the positive side of things they could date and things would be well… The chances of that were pretty low too and his friends had hated her with a passion. Chris and Claire were probably the nicest from the bunch, which was confusing, how could only three people have the only mind to at least be kind to others and not be so stuck up.

"Helena?" Sherry asked, shoving her shoulder to get her out of her daze, "Class is over…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'll meet you at your locker." Sherry needed to get her next binder, leaving beforehand. Helena followed after, carrying herself in her arms as her thoughts continued to rush over her mind like a tsunami.

"My binder…" She turned her back and walked towards the closed door of Mr. Coens room. She turned it once but it was locked. Once again she tried to turn it and suddenly it opened. Helena walked in to see Rebecca Chambers holding Mr. Coens hand. Their fingers locked with each other's as the other smiled. They both jerked their head towards her with an expression that said 'Oh shit.'

"Helena…" Mr. Coen got up,

"I saw nothing… This isn't my business…" She turned and shut the door immediately, walking out to her locker quickly. She couldn't believe what she saw. Isn't that illegal or something? '_If I don't say anything nothing happens. If I do he loses his job and goes to jail. What do I do? I can't erase the thought! He's like twenty four and she's eighteen. Right?' _Helena wished that door didn't open. In the end she couldn't grab her binder either. All her efforts just put a heavier weight on her mind.

"Helena!" Rebecca exclaimed, chasing down the hall with a frightened expression. She ignored the short woman, looking at her locker that was dead set in her sights, "Wait! Wait!" she caught up quickly, dragging her to the nearest empty classroom, "You can't tell anyone… okay? This is serious." Her silence made her uneasy; Helena just didn't know what to say to her about the whole situation, "Promise me… Just promise me you won't tell anyone. He really means a lot to me." A million thoughts per second crossed over her mind so much she didn't know what to do.

"I can't promise you this. It's illegal, right?" Helena crossed her arms along her chest, her right hand resting on her shoulder, "I don't know the situation but just know that there will be consequences. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you so much." She wiped the tears that began to fall, she seemed really tough and from what she's been told Rebecca has great grades and a bright future. Mr. Coen would be losing more than her if they were to be found out.

She sighed as she left the room. Her day keeps getting terrible, horrid if not the right word for her situation. Yet it all falls on her like an avalanche. Things still hadn't come to an end yet there was still three hours of school that she has to deal with. A larger sigh escaped her lips as she slowly turned the lock of her locker. It wouldn't work for her no matter how much she turned the knob. It was impossible, playing hard to open on her.

"Let me…" Leon moved her aside, putting in the correct code, "You changed it."

"How did you know?" she sounded exhausted and tired while her head rolled along to his direction. The color of her eyes seemed unbelievable, the brown orbs she had were lighter than usual and popped unusually. It could be lighting.

"I watched, sorry to say." It went silent, "If you're ignoring me because of the conversation on the phone I didn't hear the name. So whoever you like is still a secret… Even if I did know I wouldn't tell. Your secrets are safe with me." Helena was not in her right mind. She slid down the grey metal lockers, hiding her head with an annoyed sound. For some reason she wished he did know, that he found out by someone else's mouth. Despite the fact he didn't hear the name she was still thankful… He wouldn't hate her or judge her as one of those other girls that drool over him. A lot definitely pushed off her shoulders from this. And now she can go on liking him without having to hide.

"Here… I was going to give this to you earlier but you were avoiding me with your life." He took a seat in front of her, crossing his legs and holding the cute zombie from his forefinger. It dangled, swinging side to side gently. Her eyes peeked out first and when she saw it she held her hand out.

"I didn't even notice it was gone. Thank you so much!" He put it in the palm of her hands, watching her bring it to her phone, "My dad gave this to me when I got my first phone. It means a lot because he said it took him forever to just find the right one." A soft expression played on her features, her eyes were half lidded, the corners of her lips pushed up ever so gently.

"Who do you like?" he finally asked. Helena got silent immediately. Everyone else who chilled in the hall seemed to die down a bit too but no one else heard their conversation. Leon was quiet enough to ask. If she could call for help, she would. The situation got awkward, she opened her mouth to say it but someone nudged her side with their boot.

"Woman." Jake ordered, "Hook me up with your friend."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you stupid? I said hook me up with your friend… Sherry or whatever her name is."

"Why would I do that?"

"Does it really matter why you would? Just get me a date with her." He was so aggressive. Leon looked up at him as if he was a villain or a criminal, "You owe me this, if it wasn't for you fighting I wouldn't have lost what's her face and I wouldn't have had anything to do with you."

"You're a complete asshole and Sherry is nowhere near being mean." Helena glared with an unseen force that Jake seemed to ignore, "What's in it for you?"

"Plans for Friday night and a rumour away from you. Sorry to say but you're not really my type but pretty boy here as an alternative taste." He smirked, looking at Leon as if he were to expose a secret. Leon clenched his hands, tightening his jaw.

"Let's go have a chatter Muller." He grabbed the kid by his shoulder and forced him down the hallway. Sherry came by with her binders secure in her arms.

"Ready for class?" Her smile seemed to lighten the tension that was left in. Helena nodded and immediately began with the news of Leon and later Jake.

"Jake asked you to hook us up?" Her reaction was different, new and definitely cute. Sherry cutely brushed her hair with her hand, twirling some short strands around her fingers. A smile kept in place, her lips pink and plump from chewing on them nervously. The classroom was rambunctious as always when the teacher left, the guys chucking paper balls at girls like they were kids in middle school.

"You like him?" She was surprised, that's for sure, and didn't expect this turn of events. How did such a sweet, pure, innocent woman like her get caught up with an immature asshole like him. It seemed like there was more than just a crush from a far. What was Sherry hiding from her?

"I'm sorry…"

"Believe me when I say this, I couldn't care less on who you like but why him?"

"Last year when I was going home from dance I was stopped by some drunken weirdo. He wouldn't accept my answer no when he asked me to go home with him. Jake was there, he punched him over and walked me the rest of the way home. He is an asshole, I get that, but everyone only knows the side of him that he chooses to show. No matter what you or anyone says he is a good person, he is just not that great at showing it to other people." Sherry really admired him, her crush had been for quite a while and it hadn't faded. It was understandable to Helena, if she was saved by him there would definitely be a change in perspective. Especially from someone who looks like he might murder her any moment.

"Alright, I'll tell him you have a date." A big smile crossed her immediately. Helena felt happy she was able to tell her now. If they dated without telling her she would've been a little upset.

For some reason, her day turned the tables on becoming a better day. She managed to keep herself from over thinking things with Rebecca and Mr. Coen, despite the fact she can't look at him the same anymore, and it also wasn't her spot to tell anyone anything so she would have to let it lie down in the ground. As for Leon, she hadn't seen him at all after what Jake has said. Whatever was going on between them definitely involved Helena and that was the nee thing occupying her mind.

The rain still poured as if it just started, the roads had become puddles and the sidewalks were just soaked from the bottom and up. It was unbelievable how much it could rain and not stop. The wind seemed to remain at bay for most of the rainy days and just created fog and mist. And the thunder and lightning only gave it a horrible feeling. No one could see a foot a head in the fog that remained outside the school and to some of the students this terrified them. As if this was some sort of plague, students had been praying it be over soon. Honestly, to Helena, there was nothing scary about what was going on outside. Everything was natural and part of nature, if a tsunami hit, which had a zero percent chance, it'd be nothing but a part of nature.

"You're not scared?" Leon asked as he entered the empty classroom at lunch. Helena remained .in the dark, which was lit up by slightly by the grey atmosphere of outside.

"What's there to be afraid of? I know the sun will shine again." Her eyes kept to the empty abyss of the fog. In a way, it was very beautiful. The garbage on the ground couldn't be seen, the smog factories had created was nothing since the fog filled the ground and up.

"That's a good way to think of it. It makes me feel cluttered. I think may be a little claustrophobic though."

"It is thick, I wonder if anyone's actually trying to drive through this." She opened the window, slightly pulling up on the small knobs on each side of the black framed glass. Once it opened a gust of soft wind breezed through, "Still feel cluttered?" His expression became very serious once again. Leon clasped his hands together as he leaned against the window. His eyes darted into the grey mist while he kept a firm position. It felt like he might propose to her or something, not that she wouldn't mind…

"I'm sorry to ask but do you like me, Helena?"

Her lips parted immediately, the slightest gasp emitting from her. Leon finally took the courage to look her in the eyes. There was nothing but seriousness. She was completely speechless.

-..-..-

Ohhhh my gosh. Was this bad? Did I leave a cliff hanger? (: Sorry.

Keep reading and keep reviewing! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too!


	6. Chapter 6:

OMG. This chapter made me so angry. I wrote it three times and this is what it came out to be. I just couldn't find a way to make it good. Well, this is what I chose. FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SO LATE.

-..-..-

Silence remained as if the two of them had never said anything in the first place. The only sound was from the soft breeze that cooed through the open window. None of this was expected, she hadn't realized her feelings were that obvious and that he was able to catch on this quickly. Of course there was a part of her that was glad he asked because she hated hiding from him and hiding her feelings. Then there was the other part of her that was absolutely stunned and completely taken back by his question. All she wanted to do was run and hide but would he allow her to escape this time? This wasn't a hard question, she either says yes or she can say no but both answers will definitely affect what happens next.

"Where's this coming from?" She finally asked, looking at anything that wasn't him.

"I get it, I shouldn't be asking this. I mean we barely know each other, so maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sorry." There was disappointment set in his eyes and she could definitely see it. Was she making him angry?

"There you are, Leon! We're having lunch and you weren't there." Claire beamed a cheerful smile, her attitude peppy beyond belief. She was the nicest person anyone will ever meet and that's how she was easily voted for the student representative counsel. Someone who represents good humanity and equality is worth voting for president of the counsel.

"I'm not going to eat with you guys every single day, it gets kind of boring." He sighed, looking at her before glancing at Helena, who was rather calm from the prior conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Claire turned her head to Helena, hoping to receive an answer out of her then from Leon who had a different change in mood.

"I'm fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." He pushed off the wall gently, following around the desks to Claire, "Are we still cool Helena?"

"Ah… Yeah." She put her hand up and waved, her hand slowly dropping once he half smiled at her and left. That annoyed her a lot, he couldn't be as stupid as what he's coming off as. Helena couldn't blame him anymore than she should blame herself. There was a chance to say yes, there was a real chance to tell him how she felt and it was gone. A very aggravated groan escaped her, her hand slamming the wall in a huge fit of frustration. Helena was angry at herself more then she could imagine. The only guy she might have a chance with is gone and it's all her fault, no one else's but her own. After a moment of major regret, she exited the classroom.

-..-..-

"Ashley." Sherry snagged Helena behind a group of students that hung out together by the base of the first floor. They lifted their hoods and blended perfectly with the skaters and music lovers. The popular kids all passed in their little group, heads high in sport pride. That was until Helena was tugged and turned.

"There you are," Leon frowned, "At first I couldn't tell it was you then I saw the body shape and height and knew it was you. Are you avoiding me?" The sadness that hung in his eyes was unbelievable. Helena felt bad, it has been two days since she last spoken to him and she won't reply to his texts. It wasn't that she was avoiding him… she really was busy with preparing and scheduling the next month after her father's surgery since he would be at the hospital for a while, Helena would be full time babysitter for Deborah during after school and mornings which means no plans for a while. There wasn't anything wrong with that since she really didn't do much but spend her days with Sherry watching anime, dancing to some pumped up music, or watching a romantic comedy that they happened to come across during one of their hang outs.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Don't reply to my question with a question." He frowned, his hands sliding from her shoulders to her elbows where they remained. Leon looked really worried too.

"I've been busy…"

"Oh that's bullshit, Helena. It's not hard to just tell me I made things awkward." He was abnormally louder. Others looked as if the two were having an argument or breaking up even. Leon covered his mouth quickly, looking embarrassed. Helena turned her back to him,

"You have no idea…" She muttered, following Sherry down the hall.

People began to talk about what happened, the rumour so far is that Helena and Leon apparently broke up, kept it a secret, and it spread like a wildfire. After an hour of that, she found a small note from Leon with instructions to meet in the gym soon. It was odd since she just talked to him an hour ago but it wouldn't hurt to talk in private and explain to him that she really was busy.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sherry, who looked at Jake with a smile of cuteness and obvious affection. It wasn't long for these two to find common ground and go on a second date. Other than that the two bicker a lot, especially for a couple who hasn't started dating yet.

"Leon left me a note… I'm going to go talk to him in private, in the gym apparently. I'll be back." Helena left, wondering the hall till she found the gym. It wasn't a long walk and he was waiting there to with a note in his hand, "Are you going to apologize or hear me out this time before yelling?" She frowned and noticed his expression was just as confused.

"You wanted me here…" He stood in front of the gym storage room with the note, he showed it to her and it was Sherry's writing. Jake shoved them both into the storage room, shutting the doors and locking it on them from the outside with some chains.

"Sherry says you two apparently needed to talk and I listen to the woman. I'll be back in a hour or something."

Helena landed on her rear from his push, kicking the brown door in hopes of it opening. It didn't budge even a little bit. Leon tugged and pulled, beat and shoved, and yet nothing worked. The door was tightly sealed and the next hour there was no gym so no one could even notice them if they tried. To Helena this was just one big joke Sherry is going to get back but Leon seemed more nervous than her. A cold sweat broke on his forehead as his hands got clammy.

"You okay?" She looked at him with concern, getting up and moving closer inch by inch. Leon was looking pale. His determination to get out was beginning to surface as a major worry to her. It wasn't that bad to be locked in the gym storage room with her, was it?

"I'm just really claustrophobic… really claustrophobic." There was shaking in his voice, his 'I's' trembled more than anything. She guided him to a stool and put him down, he followed too easily. Even his breathing became quickly paced and uneven. She kneeled in front of him, taking his sweater off so he wouldn't be so cluttered. Her hands brushed through his hair, letting his body feel loose.

"Don't worry someone will have to come sooner or later because your friends are always in here throwing footballs, right?" She took her sweater off and the over shirt that rested as a top layer to her clothing so he could wipe the sweat from his head. Leon's hands began to shake and he couldn't seem to calm down. With a soft sigh she rested her hands on top of his, hers being not exactly as big but very cool and refreshing, "The more you think about it the worse it'll get. I don't know how to treat claustrophobia but I'll try."

Nothing but silence since she grabbed his hands and it did seem to calm him down a little. Though he kept his head down and away from her at all times.

"Talk to me." She began,

"Talk to you about what?" His eyes kept to a bag of soccer balls that rested in the corner of the room alone.

"About why you thought I was avoiding you… You couldn't say anything that could make things awkward. I really have been busy. I'm sorry though for making you think that."

"I guess I just over thought it all and just got worried. You know, I don't meet girls like you every day and I guess I can't stand seeing you not talk to me. I'm used to having any girl I could want wrap around my finger but you… you're different. I just really like it."

"Any girl you want?" her eyes fluttered from their hands to meet his eyes in a gaze. Leon covered up quickly though.

"I mean every girl I hang out with make moves on me that get really old, they come on to me really fast."

"Except for Claire, right? She must've hit a homerun,"

"Well, there's this rule where you don't touch your best friend's sister and I broke it once and we made out ONCE. The only time my mom caught us too. There's nothing between us and never will, even if she begs." His shoulders relaxed now and his breathing calmed down a lot, it seemed he just needed to be distracted.

"That's good for Chris but the fact he doesn't know though." Helena kept her view to the man to assure she didn't just assume but it seemed she was alright to, a look of guilt flooded over his face.

"Yeah, I can't tell him or he might try to murder me. Chris and Claire are pretty close so…" He shrugged, grasping her shirt tightly and realizing that her hands had still held his tightly. Leon loved how kind she could be for someone who looked like she might murder someone at any moment. He could see past her little defensive wall no matter how high she tried to build it.

"Ah, I see." She let go, allowing her hands to fall on her lap. Leon quickly grabbed hers, they were an asset in his calmness and he didn't like the way he got sweaty and weak in front of her.

"I probably seem like a huge baby to you." He laughed at himself but she didn't. Helena tilted her head and gave off a very disappointed aura. Her legs crossed shortly after as she scotched closer.

"You really think I would think of you like that? I don't think you're a baby. We all have fears and phobias and yours just happens to be confined areas and such. There's nothing wrong with that, it just makes you even more human."

"What are you afraid of then?" they stared at one another for a moment before she parted her lips to speak, though nothing came out. Helena shook her head disappointed at herself for not being able to trust him as much as she should. Leon would never use her weakness against her.

"I guess I'm afraid of being alone. I don't think I would've been as calm and collected as you. I find when I'm alone and in the dark that's the most terrifying. That's a secret between you and me though and no one else. Okay?"

"I promise you I will never tell. Not even my mom." They both had a little bit of a laugh before it dropped. They had a little bit of fun with talking, teasing the other and falling into a serious conversation about their popularity differences and Helena hiding.

"I don't understand why you hang out with Spencer and Ashley? You could kick them out and things would be normal. Everyone looks up to you." Somehow she ended up sitting side by side with him on the floor, her knees up to her chest as Leon leaned his head on her shoulder, it seemed he found himself calmer when he could touch her.

"I had a thing with Ashley and when we broke up I promised her we could still be friends and she sort of became a bitch after that and Spencer was always a douche bag to begin with. He beat me up in ninth grade for sticking up for Sherry. I assume she already told you that though, we're still pretty close though."

"You're a chicken shit."

"Thanks."

"I really never went to a school as cliché as this one and I think that you could do a lot better than that with her. Can Spencer really kick your ass again if I can kick his? You are a better human being then this and this is the little bit of respect I'll never have for you. Whether we meet again sometime out of school," Helena took his hand, balling it in a fist, "I'm not necessarily saying you should fight for her physically, not until he threatens first, but if you still really care about her you'll do something."

"You should really understand from my point of view." He mumbled. Leon fell forward gently but jerked up quickly in attempt to stay awake, nodding off now and then.

"Understand what? Is popularity really that important—it's the scholarship isn't it."

"Yeah and Spencer would ruin it if I acted like a total asshole back. He wants it just as much as I do and… I don't know. Scouts are coming to pick us some time and if he could, any game he would fuck me over."

"Isn't that a reason to try harder… Never mind you look like you're dozing off." She leaned back against the wall next to the rack of basketballs and volleyballs. Getting comfortable on the floor that was cold as ice and uncomfortable but nonetheless Leon found comfort with his large body leaning against hers, he was warm but her ass wasn't. Helena didn't have her phone and apparently he didn't either.

"Stop moving." Leon grumbled annoyed,

"My ass is freezing and you're really heavy."

"Are you complaining?"

"And if I am?" She shifted again. Leon scooped her in his arms easily, setting his legs so they crossed the other, and placed her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as his head found comfort on her shoulder. Helena leaned back into his chest, her heart beating fast. There was no way he couldn't hear it from there, he was near it and there was no way of hiding it. Leon seemed fine, that or he was just really tired and didn't really put much effort into thinking. She could definitely agree that it was much more comfortable and the warmth was unbelievable. It was better than sitting next to the giant for sure.

His snoring was soft, it was rhythmic and cute. This didn't help with her feelings at all and she kept overthinking once again. Maybe if they could just stay friends that wouldn't be as bad as not really talking and he said it himself that he didn't want them to stop— as well as saying he wanted her in different wording— and this was probably nothing more or less.

A flash woke them up and the second had their attention immediately. Leon gazed at the two, Jake and Sherry, and he would've killed them both at that very moment but Sherry was smiling while taking millions of pictures on his phone and Jake doing the same to hers.

"So Cliché, the socially awkward misfit and the schools captain of the football team? I saw this in a movie once."

"Shut up, Jake." Helena rolled her eyes, getting up slowly and helping her sleepy companion. They both looked tired and pretty happy that they could smell the fresh air instead of feet and plastic. They all rolled out of the gym and it was dark out. Helena rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning and stretching her arms up high. It felt good and a girly squeak escaped her throat.

"You two look exhausted, what were you doing?" Jake continued to pick at them jokingly, a smirk played on his lips. Leon was going to attack him but sadly he was too tired and not in any mood to wreck the half of a good mood he was in.

"We were planning your deaths and how to hide the bodies." Helena opened the school doors that were now supposed to be locked, exiting into the cool air that felt great against her warm skin. The weather was only great for a little bit before it got to cold.

"We're going on a date. See you guys!" Sherry exclaimed, a happy attitude to her. Helena waved them off and began to go her own way.

"You think I'm going to let a girl walk home alone this late at night? I'll give you a ride home. C'mon, Helena." Leon motioned towards his truck, looking at her clearly. Helena nodded, hopping to his side and walking to the school parking lot. The night was quite clear and beautiful, though the stars couldn't be seen from the city lights being so bright.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." She got around the truck, hopping inside and getting comfortable in the truck. It started up with a quick flick. Helena leaned onto the window, looking obviously at Leon till he finally caught her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he looked in his center mirror, gazing to her brunette beauty who sat before him. Helena shrugged, giving him a smile that he couldn't resist. He hated that she had put him in the friend zone though.

-..-..-

I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter but there it is. Yes, if you all caught on Leon does like her but they're both stupid. D: Please forgive my week tardiness. I had so much troubles with deciding how this chapter would play out. I promise on my life chapter seven will be out tomorrow. Review if you're not mad. .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alright, another fiction posted. Bahaha. :D

-..-..-

She felt his hand brush her cheek as her eyes remained closed lightly. She could feel the bed underneath her palms as she rested on the edge with his hands on cupping each soft cheek. His breath was warm and minty as it blew a soft gust. Helena brought her hands to his and felt his body lean over slowly.

"HELENA!" Her mother called, ripping her from her perfect dream. A blush ran up her face as she leaned over her fluffy pillows to look at her phone that read seven thirty. Without a second left she beamed down the stairs, rushing to gather her things. She talked to herself out loud to assure all her things were together but her mom shook her head and pointed to the fact she wasn't wear pants. Helena gasped and rushed upstairs with bunny speed. It was minutes before she came down with a toothbrush in her mouth and her hands doing the buttons and zipper on her jeans. Her mom smiled and walked to the kitchen, pulling her toothbrush out on the way and leaving Helena to run. Her phone was being spammed by everyone except Leon surprisingly. By the time she reached school it already started and the halls were dead silent. Everyone was too tired to be rowdy and loud so they slept or dragged through each class.

Ashley came out of the classroom, a glare dead set on her features. There was an expectation of her to run to Sherry or Jake and cry about whatever "losers" cry about but she didn't. Helena waved at her and passed.

"Gross, don't look at me."

"Don't flatter yourself honey, there's a trillion things in this world far better than you." It sucked when it was Ashley being on the bitter end of the end of the stick and since she was alone she didn't seem that scary. She was just another girl who went to Raccoon City Highschool. There was nothing but silence between the two until Helena fully passed her and the blonde called her a slut for absolutely no reason. The rumours dropped but she didn't seem to understand that. Helena took a deep breath and turned, looking at her with an annoyed attitude after waking up with a good one.

"I don't understand your problem with me? So what, I kicked your boyfriends ass. That really gives you no right to be a bitch to me. You pick on my friends, do you expect me to just let you ruin my best friends and let her cry herself to sleep because a gutless twat thinks that it's cool? Let me tell you something, princess. If you ever make my life anymore hell then it needs to be I will fuck up that thing you call a face. I don't ever want to see 'slut' written on my locker or trash put in it. You come at me with force, I'll come back with triple that. Believe me. You're getting on my bitchy side." Ashley nodded, terrified at the woman's loud and abrupt voice. Students hung their heads out the doors and the teachers stood by and watched. Everyone knows that Ashley is the biggest bitch ever and her attitude and actions towards everyone else is just terrible and cruel. Helena wondered off to her class, getting looks from some of the students until Piers gave her thumbs up. Well, she was glad that someone else had thought she did something good for once. Helena took a seat, looking at her best friend with a satisfied look.

After class, the two gossiped about their night and oddly enough Sherry kept this face as if she was holding a secret. If anyone was bad at lying it was her and that second she was very suspicious. She kept looking around and looking for something or someone. Helena watched her for a bit, seeing if her nervous complexion would change. It didn't though.

"What are you hiding?" Helena finally asked as she pulled her tray to her usual seat in the rowdy cafeteria. Sherry managed to keep it quiet until her hands pulled through her hair in annoyance.

"Jake lost a bet and you have to go on a date with Piers Nivans." She sulked into her sweater, hiding her face into the collar, half of her face being covered. A very blank look went over her face and anyone could see she was more than shocked.

"Why the hell did he bring me into this?"

"Actually… Jake lost the bet, I was the one who made the bid— please don't be angry, I was sure he was going to win and he didn't and now I'm really sorry."

"I am not going on a date with Piers. The most we ever talked about was music and that's when it ended. Sherry I really am disappointed." Her eyes said the same thing as her expression, nothing but pure disappointment. There really wasn't anything Helena could do either, she could be a major ass and reject the decent looking boy or say yes and go against her own favor, "What was the bet on?"

"We met him at a shooting range last night and well, Jake got cocky and thought he was the best… It was long range weapons and since we really had no idea what to bet on I kind of said a double date with my friend." Helena hit her head on the table, groaning in annoyance. Why does this have to happen to her all the time? She didn't know and really would want to too.

"Oh man,"

"Can I join you two?" The man himself, the one and only, Piers Nivans has joined the group. Helena nodded, being generous, and offered him the other half of the very empty table. Piers sat next to her with a smile, "I assume you two are going over the bet last night, right?"

"Ah, yeah." Sherry looked down, ashamed that she couldn't even keep her bet.

"It's fine, I didn't expect an actual date. I'll let this one pass."

"It's alright with me, a bet is a bet and you won. I have too much pride to reject you so I don't mind. As long as you don't act like an ass like the rest of this school we should be fine." Helena felt bad but in a way it was like he made her feel bad on purpose just to suck her in.

"Alright, what time sounds good for you?"

"Tonight, it's the only time I'll be free."

"Great, does five sound good for the double date?" He stood up with his tray, knowing he would score. Piers had a very irresistible face, not a bad looking man at all. Though Leon still had number one and Chris being at number two for her little boy list. Helena nodded, watching him walk away with a pretty proud attitude.

"Well, this should be interesting…" Helena admitted, sipping from her box if apple juice.

As for the cafeteria it seemed to peaceful and happy, there was no sign of the popular kids and they seemed to have disappeared somewhere, not that she had seen them at all but they always eat at the cafeteria no exceptions. She turned to her phone and started sending a text to Leon. He didn't reply to her though and she assumed his phone was off. Other than that she continued eating and lecturing Sherry about pawning her off to other people. Helena noticed she seemed to lecture a lot lately as well…

-..-..-

She threw a pair of sweats on, putting a comfortable purple zip up sweater over it with some Uggs. It was a comfortable wear and she really didn't think of it as a date, it seemed to her more of a hang out with four friends together. Even though Jake and Sherry weren't exactly a couple, although they consider themselves one, Helena convinced herself it was nothing more than a friendly gathering. It wasn't hard to convince herself since Leon remained on her mind as she got ready. The fact he didn't reply worried her but he could've been busy or his phone was still shut off. It would suck if he ignored her though; she wouldn't want the same thing to happen where she assumed he was ignoring her when he really was just busy with a lot of things.

Piers knocked on her door and he was dressed much more appropriate then she was. A pair of lazy blue jeans that covered his legs, a nice dark red shirt that fitted his torso snuggly and some black high tops fitted him nicely. Without a minute wasted, she grabbed her over the shoulder bag and left beside the brunette. His vehicle was an old Chevy truck, painted and cracked with a silver coating. It was very leathery and soft on the inside, the floors carpet was black and cleaned out for this specific purpose and in all she really liked it.

"I may be a little over-dressed and I feel kind of ridiculous." He put on his seatbelt after he began driving, peaking at her every now and then.

"I may be a little under-dressed and I feel kind of stupid. I guess I could've put some effort into some jeans or something. That sounds like a better idea then sweats." She looked at her long legs, stuffing them to the top part of her foot area where it began to raise to the glove compartment.

"Maybe Sherry or Jake are wearing the same things." He shrugged, turning on some old Beatles music. Now Piers had definitely prepared himself for this date. It was nice and very much appreciated instead of the new pop. That put a comfort zone between them that they immediately let lay. From Helena's singing, anyone could see she was comfortable.

They arrived quickly and hopped out to the usual diner where Leon had taken her for her first time eating in Raccoon City. It was nice for her to be embraced by the smell of fries and burgers, especially since the special was a deluxe burger and a poutine. And not only was she welcomed by the warm smell of grease but also her friend who waved from the corner.

Helena slid into the side by the wall with Piers after her, they sat across from the grungy looking Jake and the well-dressed Sherry. They both looked as if they were doing nothing more than hanging out but so did Piers and Helena. No one would assume it's a date, maybe they'd assume the two were related or something. Well, whoever they are she hoped no one would say a thing to Leon, not that she think he'd care but she wanted him to know she was single and didn't think of anyone else at the moment.

Each of them placed an order until Helena and Jake had a little arm wrestling contest. It wasn't very liked by Claire who told the two to act their age, that didn't stop them though. They raged on with competition that didn't stop until their food came. Other than that it was pure silence within the group.

"Is Raccoon Highschool always so grouped?" Piers began, taking a fry and dunking it into a small container of ketchup. They all nodded, sounding very irritated by the world Highschool. It would have been better if school went up to grade eleven so they could finish off the year and not ever have to look back at hell. All of them had their likes about the place but it was more the people than anything and shortly the grade twelve's would be leaving, and seem to be most of the problem.

"Well, you fit in with the music group. That's better than no group at all. If you ask me I would stay right where you are." Helena sipped her milkshake, putting it down with a soft thud and turning to Piers, who was very confused, "If you're in a group another group won't bother you but if you're not in one like Sherry and I then you're probably going to have a bad time with other people. Everyone except Jake's group has a good time, their kind of everyone's problem."

"Hey, everyone is my problem. They feel the need to assume shit about me that isn't even true. I don't even understand how the rumour about us even started. Anyway, I plan to ride off on my motorcycle and away from this hell hole." He shoved a fry into his mouth, he wasn't liking Piers at all. His pride was a little too high strung and he can't take a loss like any other normal person. Jake wasn't normal though, he was a bit off and scary to everyone. The scar on his left cheek seems to do more terrifying then him himself and since he really hasn't told anyone how he got it, it adds mystery to him a lot more than he bargained for. If anyone is ever going to like Jake for who he is then it is going to be someone like Sherry who's innocent in every possible way. And the two make an oddly good couple that sort of balances out like a negative and positive charge.

"So, just asking, if I were to be any animal in the world what would you pick me as?" Sherry began,

"Kitten." Jake replied immediately,

"A bunny." Helena answered,

"A snowman." Piers replied,

"That's not an animal." Helena said confused.

"It's the first thing that came to my mind. She's a snowman. Look, she wears a lot of white… a scarf, and even the black buttons." He pointed out. Helena could see it now. Her hair was light blonde, her skin was very perfect and she did seem like a doll, which was also man made like a snowman. "What are you guys plans for the future?" Piers asked after a moment of silence.

"Drug dealer." Jake muttered,

"A stripper." Helena replied,

"A professional zombie slayer," Sherry got the most looks after she said that. Helena leaned forward and looked at her.

"Alright, are you working for the government or your own little company?" The female brunette questioned with a raised brow.

"Government, they supply the weapons and gear." She sat up, "I'd be Sherry Birkin National Security." She pretended to hold up a badge. Helena shook her head, "And because Jake doesn't seem to role with authority he'll be a mercenary."

"I can see it… He doesn't need guns because his fists are weapons themselves." Helena watched him smirk and nod.

"And Piers will be a loyal puppy to whoever the captain of his squad is." Sherry was sure, "We'll be comrades in missions and kick zombie ass together." It was odd how their conversation went from a snowman to an infection. Then they all turned their heads to Helena.

"You don't want to be a zombie slayer?" Piers waited for her reply.

"I don't know. I'd work in the secret service and just stay on the sidelines. I wouldn't like zombies trying to eat me every second on my adventure. Of course that would change if I had a super sexy partner. I'd go all day long saving America with him." She licked her teeth rather impressed with herself. Leon could be her partner and they could save the world with their awesome teamwork, or his leadership and her following skills. That is if she could pay attention to what was going on than his ass.

After a moment she finally got a text from the man she was just thinking about.

'Sorry, my phone has been off all day. I'm sick.' Helena got up and looked at the three.

"I got to go… My friends sick."

Piers moved out of the way and allowed her to go, she apologized and left immediately left. It may have been rude but Leon was her friend first and she cared a lot about him. His house wasn't that far from where the diner was and she luckily memorized the way.

She knocked on the door, looking at his mother who smiled sadly, "Leon's sick today sweety. I haven't let any other girl in either, so please don't feel bad."

"Oh… Okay." Helena turned her back slowly, watching her shut the door. Quickly she walked to the tree that grew tall by his window and she climbed up. It was much harder than it seemed in the movies, her hands were red by the time she managed to open it up and slide through to Leon who played video game in nothing but a pair of Spongebob Square Pants pajama bottoms, "You're well enough to play video games but not come to school?"

"Helena?" He turned his head, his headphone in his ear. She waved.

"Well, your mom would more than likely hate me for this but I wanted to see for myself if you were okay." He shot up and locked his door, a smile on his face.

"She wouldn't let anyone in, not even Chris. I'm glad you came but I heard you had a date tonight." Leon sat on his bed, throwing a black shirt over his torso. Helena was glad to see he did in fact have abs. They were toned and six rested on his abdomen. Who wouldn't stare at a sexy sight?

"I did but I left once I got your text." She shut the window silently, sitting on the edge and leaving her shoes on the window sill. Although his voice sounded dry and his body radiated warmth that even she could feel he did look a little bit okay. Helena reached her hand out to him and pressed it to his cheek. It was warmer then she expected.

"Did you get sick from yesterday? The floor was really cold after all." He could see she felt responsible, his hand touched hers gently and he played a smile.

"Did you really leave your date for me?"

"I wouldn't really call it a date since I kind of had to go. Jake lost a bet and it's a long story, but he lost to the guy and Sherry made a bid on a double date." She shrugged, "Well, you look better than I expected. I was thinking pale skin, sweating, and running nose. You look really tired though."

"Nah, I had medicine that took the running nose away for a bit and I don't get pale ever really."

She took her hand back and nodded, "That's good."

"Where did you go on your date?" he was so determined to call it a date, he just wanted her to hear her say she left for him.

"We went to Bradies, talked about snowmen and zombies." She shook her head which followed with a soft laugh, "It wasn't much, all there was left was to drive me home and it would've ended there."

"Wouldn't let him kiss you either?"

"Well, Leon. I don't kiss my companion on the first date. He'd have to be pretty damn special if he wanted me too." Leon looked tired, there were bags under his eyes which meant he needed to get some sleep and his video games weren't helping either.

"So, it was a date." He yawned and pushed back to his pillows, patting the spot beside him. Helena listened and took a seat, watching him lean over and close his eyes quickly. He would have felt better if he just slept instead of his game.

"No, not really." She whispered and allowed him to rest.

After a while she got up, laying him down and pulling blanket over his body, he opened his eyes halfly, grabbing her hand, "You can't leave yet."

"It's going to be dark soon. I want to walk while the sun still shines. I'll come back tomorrow if you're still sick." She took her beaded bracelet off, kneeling by his beside and placing it under his pillow. Her mother got her that for a charm of wellness and good health. It said it on the back too so he would know if he looks at it. Helena was content with her deed, pulling herself up. Leon pushed her down, grabbing her from her shoulders and pulling her lips to his. It was very brief and dry, his lips were chapped and not kept well of and she would more than likely increase the chance of herself getting his cold now. But that didn't stop the raging blush and quick movement of getting out the window and out of the tree as fast as she could. Her mind was racing with a million things and one of them being about how she was happy about it. Whether Leon remembered this or not, she would never forget it even if it did seem she may have took a little bit of advantage of him. This was a secret that even Sherry wouldn't be told. The lip to lip contact was her first and not exactly as she thought it would be. It didn't matter to her, she was to happy to think of anything else.

-..-..-

I wanted to write that last part so bad! Haha thanks and keep reviewing even if I am a terrible person ;-;


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for following my story and favoring it! And thanks for the reassurance that you don't hate me. I'm feeling the love. ^/^ Sorry for writing so late too.

-..-..-

There was no way she could get over what happened earlier. The way her lips tingled was new and very alien. Her fingers brushed over her bottom lip softly, allowing the sensation to continue on. A very please expression flooded over as she hugged her pillow and hid her face. This was something she couldn't tell Sherry… It was too embarrassing to admit he was sick when he did it. Others would say it didn't count but to her it still felt like a kiss. Nothing but reoccurring flash backs of when their lips met in an unexpected kiss, a kiss that he would or would not remember. Would he remember? He looked really tired, his body was warm and his eyes seemed duller than normal. Now she began to overthink this.

It didn't matter, it would be settled when she went to school.

There was no wink of sleep for her the previous night. She slouched over her binders as she walked along to her school on foot, the walk was longer than usual, and she was having troubles just keeping her eyes open. The door was held open by a random student she never met but she thanked him and continued to proceed into her hellish school. Leon looked well as well as he hung around with his friends, all of them laughing and slapping each other on the back. There was something going on and she couldn't figure it out.

"You're staring." Jake tapped underneath her jaw and stuffed his hands into his pocket right after, "You should just go over there and make out."

"Hah, don't get ahead of yourself there, Muller. Nobody has time for that." She bent down into her locker, pulling up her math binder and thanking whoever that her things were in one piece. The rumour died down completely and no one really messed with Helena as much as they used too. Ashley would sooner or later get her revenge but she wasn't worried, she'd get her back just as bad. And not to mention that every student kind of either forgot about her or now remains as her friend.

Jake leaned back against the locker next to Helena, looking at her with a questionable look, "Where did you go yesterday? It got kind of awkward once you left. That prick got kind of worried, you know."

"Don't worry about it… I don't think you really care. You don't really like him, so why are you asking?" She collected her things and leaned her head tiredly against the locker. Her eyes shut and if Jake didn't nudge her she would've slept.

"Your pretty boy is coming on his high horse, don't knock him down." He smirked, turning his head towards Leon who looked happy. Helena forcibly raised her head, looking at him who immediately brightened her day up. Leon took her books for her, lugging them to his side and motioning for a walk. Helena stumbled beside him; keeping her speed equal to his only her feet were dragging and her arms hung low.

"Sorry, I didn't get to visit much with you since I feel asleep. Video games really made me tired even though it really takes no energy." He looked at her, noticing she was a little off. Leon lifted his wrist up in hopes to change her aura. The color of bright orange and green braided gentle around his wrist while a beautiful piece of silver had words engraved into it. He seemed to wear it proudly, "For some reason it doesn't seem like something you would do but you did so I don't have you figured out well."

"Well, my mom got me that a while ago after my dad got sick but in all it's worked for me. I haven't gotten sick in so long I think I should probably get her to make me another to double the magic or whatever." She lifted his wrist up, playing with the old strings that managed to keep together so far. It suited Leon too, "You can keep that, you seem more vulnerable than I do with those common colds."

"I think you should take it back, if its worked this far then I don't want to change your luck. Hey, do you want to have lunch with me outside?" They took some steps up to the second floor and by far he was faster and quicker. While he was at the top she was halfway and not going quick enough.

"Yeah, of course I do." Her feet landed on the final step when she sighed and kicked it gently while hitting the top. Leon watched her carefully. There wasn't anything wrong with her that he could see, she seemed more like something was on her mind, and it sort of annoyed him he couldn't figure it out, "I think I'm getting old or really out of shape." He chuckled, moving on but with a slow pace she would be able to catch up to.

"Are you okay?"

"A little bit of an awkward sleep." Her reply was slow, "How are you feeling today?"

"Way better, I can't miss a test today or I would've stayed home."

"Your mom didn't find out if I came or not, right? She told me no and I sort of went against her. I don't want to be on her bad side, I really like her." Helena walked into her class, walking to the back with Leon behind her and taking a seat by her. Mr. Coen walked into the room with a smile.

"Good morning Leon and Helena." He tossed his coat behind his desk and noticed Helena look away while Leon gladly waved while putting his phone down. Leon could sense awkwardness now. It was plain and obvious from the two who immediately went silent. His first thought was terrifying and he thought that perhaps the two might have hooked up. She was new but Billy Coen wasn't a man to touch students, or so he thought.

"I didn't pack a lunch today so it's a picnic for two with a meal for one." Her arms crossed together and her head rested lightly on them. It was warm, she felt herself dazing in and out very often and she was able to look eye to eye with him and not be told she was staring.

"I'll share my lunch… if it's worth it. Mom made it and I'm not too sure it's safe yet." Leon shrugged, moving the hard blue chair to her desk and shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't sleep." He whispered.

"Then what do you suppose I do? Sleep during lunch when I should be eating with you? Math really isn't that important so I think I'll just take a little break." Her fingers fondled the strings on his wrist, separating the loosening strands and attempting to place them back. There was only five minutes till the bell would ring and the two made simple flirting.

"School is important and you should definitely stay awake. You can do it." His head rested on his palm, "You must be really tired. What kept you up all night?"

"I honestly don't know." She didn't know whether it was the kiss or the thought that he might remember what happened, "Just stuff that even a mind such as mine can't comprehend." Her fingers made soothing motions to her temples, feeling a headache coming on. The bell rang, meaning he had to leave. He got up and frowned,

"I'll come find you at lunch. Try to stay near our lockers… See you later." He poked her hand and she caught it,

"If I'm not there I'm sleeping in the Chemistry room."

Sherry hopped into the classroom as Leon left, bouncing to her best friend and taking a seat as her smile grew bigger, "Boy talk?" Helena admitted she couldn't keep it from her best friend. In the end she ended up telling her everything in a silent whisper and learned that Sherry and Jake we're an official couple and shared their first kiss the same night Helena left. That was news the two high-fived for and snickered.

Piers took a seat in front of Helena, looking at her with a sad look. It was English and Mr. Coen taught that too.

"Oh shit." She muttered, "Go on… give me heck for my asshole move."

"You could've said you had a boyfriend."

"I don't."

"C'mon, everyone thinks you two are dating. You don't have to lie to me."

"No, I'm serious. Ask him yourself. I'm really sorry though and I know what I did really wasn't humane. Is there any way I can make it up to you? I really feel bad for what I did." She clasped her hands together.

"I heard from the student counsel that there's a dance sometime next month, I want two dances, alright? If you forget I'll cry and you'll be to blame." He laughed and looked to Sherry, "And I don't think your boyfriend likes me after our bet."

"No but that's Jake and he hates everyone unless you're Helena, Leon, or me… He seems to like us." She doodled on her paper, wiping the side of her left palm from the blue ink that smeared. Helena loved to tease her about being left handed, she was always raging about how the ink smeared and pencil always dragged on her paper.

Once again the class continued to drag on.

Lunch came and she was stuck in the Chemistry Lab with her head constantly banging her head on the desk. Why did everyone else but her have to leave? Oh right because she mouthed off the teacher. Helena hated how grouchy she was when she didn't get her sleep. It was as if she was the grouch who stole Christmas. Leon walked in with on time and followed to her.

"So, you decided to tell Mr. Wesker the truth about his hair and freaky sunglasses? You must not have gotten any sleep." His body landed in the chair beside her, his arm going around the back of her chair.

"I didn't even mean too. I was just so tired and he wouldn't stop talking…"

"Not to mention he's a teacher or anything… Not that teachers talk much, they just teach." Helena wasn't in the mood for his smart ass remarks. She blinked heavily, on the verge of falling asleep. Soon enough she leaned over into his shoulder and closed her eyes. There was nothing more comfortable than this. Her thoughts faded and his warmth radiated to her quickly. It was generally all good except for the fact Leon was left wide awake and not mention the one being slept on, not that he minded at all.

A very beautiful woman leaned against him with her eyes shut and lips slightly parted to let small breaths draw in and out. Her eyelashes were long, they stood out very well especially since she didn't bother to wear make-up. And he loved the essence her hair gave off. It was easy to tell the type was some sort of green apple type. The scent was fresh as if her hair was on the edge of being almost dry. Somehow she managed to keep the smell strong and alluring.

"Helena?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering and this really isn't easy since for me to ask since girls just come to me. You're really different, far from being like any other girl I have ever seen, and I like it. And since you don't have a boyfriend and I kind of really like you… would you go out with me?" He looked down to her to see she officially passed out and didn't hear a single word he said. There was only one thing to do. He took his chair and pressed closer as her body remained to stay against his.

-..-..-

She sat on her plain brown couch and stood in front of the two people she trusted the most. Jake and Sherry were seated on the floor while they talked. Jake seemed sort of nervous and Sherry just looked plain sorry. Helena shut the television off and stared them down from behind as if someone had taken her food. She loved food and would tear someone apart if they ever got between her and her food. For some reason the two just wanted to keep silent and not tell or say anything to her. Knowing Helena she would more than like be able to get her answers to the awkwardness that dwelled.

After that was all done and she didn't get the answer she wanted she just let it be.

With a quick toss of her binder to her locker she noticed a woman dressed in a red blouse and leather pants hanging around Leon. It hadn't been the first, second, or third time its happened but in the time she had not made time for Leon this Ada Wong had come in to take the part. It sort of made her jealous to see the two getting so close. Even the way they became open and flirty. Without another thought that could put her in tears she slammed her locker loudly enough to draw attention of the hallway.

Helena couldn't make time with Leon. She was taking care of her sister while her father continued to get better in the hospital. At first she finally understood that there was a feeling that was more than friends between them. They would sit closer to each other during the lunches they rarely spent together once this woman began to make her appearance. Maybe Leon lost any sort of interest he might've had in her. Ada Wong was a babe. Her body shaped was that of a model, her skin was clearer than water and her eyes were the most attractive chocolate brown she ever laid her own eyes on. How does someone compete with that? How can she compete with perfection?

All this thinking was getting her depressed. When she looked over her shoulder Leon had been staring down her way, looking concerned and very much like he would before they started to spend less and less time together. It made her heart hurt… The pain of knowing you lost someone whom you grown so close to and even liked deeply. It was a hard feeling that every teenager felt and she was definitely feeling it.

"Helena?" She found herself outside with the boy she likes, his hand in his pockets, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Is she your girlfriend Leon?" Helena stuffed her hands in her pocket, leaving her back turned so he wouldn't see her expression.

"Yeah."

"She's really pretty…" Helena continued to walk forward,

"It seemed like you stopped having interest in me."

"Stop… Don't worry about it. Even if I said yes there's nothing you can do now." She couldn't look at him or see his face. Not without bursting into tears that would only make him feel bad and even think twice about her. She didn't wreck relationships…

"Look at me."

"I can't, I'm in a hurry. I have an appointment somewhere." Her lie was obvious and she ran. She ran around a corner and down her street to her house… where she would be alone. As soon as she shut the front door the tears of heartbreak fell. It was so hard for her to accept it. So what if she looks back to this day and thinks she was stupid for even wasting her time but right now she felt as if the world might end. Even though the typical thoughts that there are more all she wanted to do was cry. Cry her eyes out because she was sad.

Sherry stood by Leon, Jake, and Ada as her phone rang, she picked it up immediately and chimed a happy hello, "I need you." That's all Sherry needed before she turned foot and left. Even if she was stopped by Leon to ask if that was Helena she quickly tore away with a scary face that Sherry ever used.

"You broke her heart you giant ass!"

"Could you blame me? She's the one with the complications. It was like she completely stopped talking to me… She stopped hanging out and talking." He looked sorry as much as offended. Sherry swearing meant she was pissed off and a pissed of Sherry is never good since the girl was always happy and go lucky. Yet there were no other words for her to say how angry she was.

"Complications? Leon her dads been in the hospital for the last couple of weeks and while you were getting comfortable with another girl she was babysitting in the early mornings, getting her sister dressed, checking on her at daycare during lunches, and babysitting more after school."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"If you really cared, you would've asked why she wasn't paying attention to you. For god's sake Piers knows and he rarely hangs out with her and other kids who aren't Jake and I know. Sorry to say but you really are an asshole." She shook her head and before Leon could grab her small wrists Jake pushed him off. He couldn't believe how right she was but he couldn't just break up with Ada, there were real feelings there that Helena couldn't change. It also didn't occur to him that Jake now took the position of being her guard. Jake, by a million times, is doing much better than he ever did.

Sherry rushed with quick feet, not stopping at all to take a break. Her house wasn't that far and she could definitely see it worked to run. Getting there faster was her top priority and rushing through the door like she was a prince and Helena was a damsel in distress was definitely not helping her keep her thoughts straight in the type of advice she would need to give to her friend. When she entered Helena wasn't pouring her tears out but instead she was baking something. Streaks of her old tears left a line along her cheeks, long and staining. Sherry smiled and shut the door, rolling up her sleeves and joining her in her determination to get over the pesky bastard who broke her delicate, yet very tough, heart.

-..-..-

I have been against Ada since the moment I saw her. I just never liked her. I used to ship Claire and Leon till Resident Evil 6 came out and now I'm Heleon for life and no one is going to change that. ;-; I don't know if anyone knows how much I hate myself for writing Ada x Leon… Anyways, I'll have one up Friday since I have no idea what the plot for the next chapter will be. Also, I didn't really expect to get this many reviews… Since this is the second story I have ever written I expected maybe ten but this many? I think you all deserve medals. :D Thank you all so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you all, my dearies. I love reading you're reviews and I love hearing your opinions about this fanfiction. When you guys replied to my, not really, rage about Ada x Leon I was so happy. :D Heleon for life! Enjoy!

-..-..-

Helena noticed Leon's phone drop. Without thinking about anything she grabbed the iPhone off the ground, firstly checking to see if there were ant cracks, and luckily there wasn't, she placed the phone in his jeans pocket and turned her back without another word. The awkwardness between them went over the roof and now even their friendship was jeopardized in the whole ordeal. There was nothing she could do to avoid the situation let alone Ada for that matter. Ever since Sherry apparently said how she and Leon had a thing there was immediate threats that drove Helena away. It wasn't physical or verbal threats but her glares were terrifying and she had Leon wrapped around her dainty little fingers. It was as if she was a witch who casted Leon under a spell…

"Thank you, Helena…" Leon wished it wasn't like this. He couldn't deny the fact every time she did small things like this he couldn't completely get over her but he knew he liked Ada more than he had hoped so. However there was such a difference in the recent women he liked. One of them was always there when her needed her, Ada always will… and Helena. It needed to stop there, he turned his back as well and left to his old friends where Ada was accepted easily as one of them. Though he did admit he liked a woman who could stand up for herself.

She passed by the students who rushed to their next class, no one dared to look at her now that Leon turn a blind eye, no one would ever turn their heads to her again till someone from the popular group were to ever look at her. Not that it would happen, she didn't want anything to do with Leon even if it was her fault for not making the final move that could complete their relationship. It was exactly as her best friend had said to her the night they talked.

'To be honest… I really thought you two would get together and in the end you were both idiots who just don't understand when someone likes you. Everyone else in the world saw it, I saw it, Jake saw it, and Piers saw but it was you and Leon who just didn't see it. Try not to think about him much because if he really does like you he'll come around even if this Ada is just a phase.'

How was it that despite her big mouth and horrible ability to lie she never told her Leon's feelings? It wasn't her job to play match maker either and it was only natural she wouldn't tell since Sherry and Leon went back before she did with her. Not only did that surprise her but the amount of maturity she showed that night really put a better light on her. Sherry was the best friend she could ever wish for and she would never change that thought. Even if she decided to turn evil and start a zombie apocalypse, Helena would more than likely join her without a second thought to it.

After walking down the hall she crashed into someone with a large upper body and big muscles. She peeked her head up slowly, terrified to see who this was. It was none other than Chris Redfield, standing tall and holding a duffle bag that could fit a dead body. He did seem like the type to terrify anyone.

"Leon's ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Shut up. We never dated." Her arms crossed, a scowl crossing over her delicate features, only to be replaced by floppy arms and a sigh, "Please don't bring up his current girlfriend."

"I know you didn't date I was just teasing you. And don't worry, I don't like Ada… She's done it with every guy on our football team and I absolutely hate her." His hands clenched, he motioned her to walk with him and she did, "I, luckily, am the only one who sees her slutty ways and I know for fact she's playing with Leon. I think so at least… The guys have been saying they slept with her." He mumbled the last part.

"I don't really think you should say that since he's your best friend. You're supposed to support him or however you jocks call it when you watch out for each other."

"I can tell you obviously still like him. I thought girls are full of hate and jealousy. Don't you want to push her off a bridge or something?"

"I can understand the jealous part and I get where you come from when you say I should hate her. I wished her gone but I only feel bad in the end for being selfish. And I would rather push you off a bridge than her. No offense, you just seemed like you hated me."

"Well, I don't hate you but I didn't like you either but since what's' her face appeared into the picture you're looking way better by the minute. Do you want to come and sit with me at lunch? Leon's probably going to be out emptying his bank account for her." Chris really didn't like his new girlfriend.

"If Sherry can come…"

"Sure, she's welcome." He patted her back and left before her to hurry to whatever grade twelve class he had. Not that but she was left speechless, he was a really nice guy and talked to her a bit after she arrived but he definitely was a scary man. Helena moved on with herself and went to her next class to tell about her seating with Chris for lunch to Sherry.

When she noticed Leon was sitting there with no Ada around she felt better but she hoped Chris wouldn't see her or Sherry but her blond friend was determined to get her ass in gear and moving. Chris waved them over as he pushed over with his chair to offer the two girls a spot.

"What'd you bring me for lunch?" Chris asked, grabbing the large brown bag and pulling out a pan plate of cake drenched in vanilla frosting. She took the small ten centimeter by fifteen centimeter dish and pulled it towards herself and grabbing a fork.

"For you, football player, I have only unhealthy items to share with Sherry but if you're not watching your figure I brought seven plastic forks." She brought out three and he gladly took it and helped himself. Helena offered one to Ashley and surprisingly she took a bite of the cake and fell in love immediately. Leon leaned back and kept himself quiet, "Is my baking to mainstream for you?" She held a fork out,

"I'm watching my figure." He lied,

"Bullshit, I can see you want some. Don't deny those cravings you get. Believe me when I say that I can bake because I really can." He was convinced easily and took the fork, taking a small corner piece and biting into it. A smirk crossed her face and he sighed,

"Don't say it, you're right. It's really good, how did you make it?"

"Blood, sweat, and tears. We watched Tangled and Sherry seriously cried." Helena kept her cool somehow and he managed to keep back any thoughts that threatened to come forward. She seemed content and so should he even if she hides her feelings away. It's better their friends than nothing at all, she's great company and keeps a pretty good eye on him when he dazes off into space.

"I really love this cake." Ashley had been more than happy to fill herself to her own content. Claire came in late and joined without asking, it seemed to be that time of the month and she was dying for some sweets. When Chris pushed her fork away she nearly stabbed him, which terrified everyone. Leon was first to thank the two before he texted the brunette to ask if they were still cool. Helena replied with a yes and he smiled. She was important, just like Chris, Claire, and Sherry and he'd never hurt her like he did before.

-..-..-

"You all want to go to the beach?" Asked Helena as she helped her mother, who had finally returned home after her father's speedy recovery, to Sherry, Chris, and Leon who stood by her kitchen door, "With me?" her surprise was more surprising to them. Since her mom was baking a fresh smell of cinnamon buns filled the air, making their stomach growl in hunger.

"That's why we came to ask, it's warming right up tomorrow and you have to go." Leon exclaimed, "Wear your usual sweats and sweater, it just wouldn't be complete if you don't go." His arms went on his hips.

"Sure. What would you guys like me to pitch in?"

"Do you have a volleyball or some sort of ball? We asked the school and they rejected us immediately and none of us actually own one."

"I can do that. Are we going after school?"

"Yes ma'am." Chris turned his back, "I'm on ten minute break for work and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Leon followed after and Sherry watched her carefully.

"Do you even own a bathing suit? I've been through your closet at least a million times and I barely even see a skirt of any sort. If you don't I know a really cute shop we can stop by now." The two could read the other very well, their friendships been going since the moment she went to Raccoon City High so it was understandable.

In a mad dash she raced upstairs, grabbing her wallet which was placed lazily on her dresser, she waved goodbye to Debby, and not long she was gone out the door with Sherry to wherever this bathing suit store was. Helena couldn't remember the last time she wore a bathing suit, she never went swimming or camping which meant there as no need for her to ever need one. In the long run it would've been nice to have one for times like this so she wouldn't have to waste precious time. Since Helena was an odd size she would need to mix and match as well, which hopefully wouldn't be too hard or look bad if anything.

Sherry wrapped her arms around Helena's and pointed to an expensive store. It was placed into the wall like every other store in Raccoon City Mall. The building was pretty nice, the glass cases with manikins to represent the wear for woman big and small made it grand and definitely an attention grabber.

They walked in and began their search down an aisle of bright colors that looked to happy and very bright for her liking. She wasn't trying to be picky but she would love it if she could have a dark colored top for a bikini and maybe some shorts for the bottoms. Nothing, that she had seen, had caught her eye either.

She drew in a large breath and exhaled all the warm air out her nose. She leaned against one of the racks as Sherry pulled a white top with some butterflies on the breast out. Helena shook her head but the design was definitely her favorite. The effect of the bikini was reversed when she pulled a black one out into the air, letting the two cups dangle from the strings that snuggly wrapped around the hanger.

"I like that one." Helena grabbed it, motioning to go find some bottoms to go with it. The store clerk seemed to be of great help too, she really understood what Helena meant when she said she was looking for something that her ass wouldn't fall out of. All the shorts she could pick from hung in front of her, making her pick quickly. Once she found a nice pair to match she walked to the register lady and bought herself a brand new bathing suit.

While they were in the mall they decided to shop and look for something good and hopefully useful for the beach. Sherry picked up some flip flops and both of them found a pair of purple and blue aviators for the day out. They also bought some sunscreen, leading to buying some lotion and so on. They left with three bags and new towels. Both of them agreed that they hated the feeling of sand on their bodies when their wet. It sticks and feels unnatural.

She took a seat on the hard chairs of the cafeteria in the mall, both of them sitting near a fountain that sparkled with glittering lights and old pennies. The fountain streamed down, cutting the cafeteria into two sections that both remained pretty busy. The area also lingered with a heavy smell of grease and chlorine from the nearby swimming pool. Raccoon City Mall had everything anyone needed, from sports to feminine wear, and technology. Not to forget it also had a small section where movies could be watched, small arcade games could be played, and a small candy store where it was cutely famous.

"Well, we definitely bought more than we bargained for but I'm content… How are you feeling about this? You and Leon really shouldn't be friends, not when he did that to you." Sherry tilted her head to the side, her eyes filling with worry.

"Even if he did turn his head quick to Ada I don't think I can blame him. I didn't pay attention to him like I should've and besides, it's his loss. Even if he is perfect, I am not the one missing out. He is. What about you and Jake?"

"We're still going strong. I'm trying to get him to stop smoking but I don't know how well it's turning out. You can't teach an old dog, new tricks… or however that saying goes." She looked around carefully, looking for her desired meal for supper till her eyes went to her wrist. Helena was playing with a small bracelet that said 'wellness and health' and the colors were pink and orange. She had seen that somewhere but couldn't figure it out.

"Jake is definitely some work and I can for surely say I don't think anyone deserves you but him. You also can't change someone overnight, maybe if you just give him a while, he is Jake and he is a freaking mule." Helena leaned back in her seat, looking to her blonde friend with serious eyes, "I think you should be really content with the fact he doesn't smoke around you which means you must be really important and I think that's really adorable." Helena looked at her wrist, her lips curved into a small smile that said the bracelet as important. The two sat up and decided to go fetch their lunch at Bradies.

-..-..-

The sun had burned its rays hot and fiery specifically to burn her. She hid under her hat, a black sweater and some sweats that would kill her if she didn't take them off. She liked hiding in Chris's truck, it was cool and the sun didn't attack her as much as it did with the door just opening. Even the smell of the sand was warm, it had such a summery scent too, and definitely lured her out to the warm grass that landed under her bare feet. It felt a bit rough at first but she somehow adjusted to the feel, letting it become natural before stepping into the hot sand that would more than likely burn.

Her head turned up to the beautiful and large lake that spread through miles and miles off shore. The blue water reflected a shimmering blue sky color making it look like salvation to her heating problem. The clouds reflected a perfect image off too, perfecting the ripples any bugs would make against the surface. It was a little bit of a bummer there were so many people but that would add even more fun to it. A night swim sounded better though.

Chris grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her over gently to a spot Sherry and Jake currently found between a young couple and another family with a couple of children. Helena placed her towel on the ground, watching Ada come over and strip into her small bathing suit. Who wouldn't gawk at the body she had? It was thin, everything about her as perfect… from her hips having a soft bump that made all the difference in her shape, and not to mention her flat stomach and chest to match. Helena definitely outwitted her in that area for sure but that didn't win Leon back.

"Do you like my body?" Ada asked to Leon, smirking and making a playful jiggle of her small chest. Helena didn't like her thoughts about Ada and being rude but that's all she had in her mind, it was the thing she could do since she didn't want Leon to hate her for saying shit about his girlfriend. Leon was awkward due to Helena standing there.

"What kind of work out do you do? If you have one that is… You're very toned." Helena made small talk with her enemy, watching for any signs of possible non-existent feelings towards Leon. This woman was harder to read than her herself, she had troubles reading her own expression when she would look in the mirror. Ada just shrugged and walked away, "That works too."

"Sorry, she really is nice."

"You don't have to convince me, I trust your word." They all gathered in a group as Claire next took off her outside clothes into a cute pink bikini with a nice body. Helena covered Leon's eyes from looking, "Easy there buddy. Your girl is coming back any minute and she doesn't need to see a third wheel between you two." He laughed and shook his head at her perverted mind. She took her hand back and this time it was her turn to gawk at Chris and Piers as they got undressed.

"If you're going to stare don't make it obvious." Leon was getting undressed to and she felt awkward and sweaty. Why was their group awkwardly full of hot people? Jake was even good looking despite the scar on his face. Everyone piled up and began picking a ball while Helena unzipped her sweater. All four guys had taken every savoring moment of the cleavage she gave ever since they met her. Her bikini had been the perfect pick and Leon was hit over the head by Ada. Sherry jabbed her boyfriend in the stomach while Chris and Piers stared away. Helena took odd her sweats and revealed the long legs she had. They were the type of legs a model would have and any guy would want. Sherry looked at Leon who kept turning his head and she smirked. Leon caught on and immediately looked ahead, it seemed he hadn't gotten over her at all or so sherry thought.

"We should play volleyball." Leon spun the small yellow and white ball on his finger and motioned to the empty nets that remained near the other side. They nodded and rushed over to where two black poles stood across each other with a net that stood between.

She immediately grabbed Chris's and Sherry's arm, "I want these two for sure." She declared. Jake joined their team and Piers went on Claire's, Leon's, and Ada's team. They set themselves up while Chris and Jake kept Helena in the front. Piers got totally dumbfounded when she bounced and it was hilarious to watch him come in and out of space. Helena was the only one left oblivious to the fact that they had all checked her out completely, she was dead set on getting in the water soon, the sweat that poured down her back might wash away the sunscreen and getting burnt would lead to a lot of crying and whining.

The ball was served by Leon, he tossed it into the air with a spin, thrusting his right hand to give it power and over the net. Helena had gotten the bad end of the power stricken ball, smacking her in the face so hard she lost her balance and fell into the sand. He was first over, bending down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. Are you okay?!" He took her hands and helped her out of the sand, brushing it from her hair and off her back, "I'm really sorry." She held her nose, hoping to stop the stinging pain that stayed for a moment. Leon carefully grabbed her wrist and moved it away from her face to see if she was indeed bleeding. It was slightly pink but worst of all, it was all his fault. He tilted chin up with his finger to inspect anything else and she seemed fine.

"You should think about joining the volleyball team. That kind of hurt me." She rubbed her nose for another moment where Sherry did a second inspection. Leon sighed,

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm alive and not dead. Does it look as bad as it feels?" Helena raised her chin and Sherry reassured her everything was okay.

"Okay, let's go swim before Leon kills another one of our team members." Chris wrapped his arm around Leon's neck and smiled, "I like the way you think but just don't touch her face. I kind of like it." Leon immediately shrugged him off and walked with Piers. Ada had taken a look at Helena, their eyes meeting in a long stare where neither backed down. When it came to Leon, she wouldn't dare give up… not even to his girlfriend. There was a limit to how far she could go and she respected that line but when his girlfriend began to get on her nerves she felt the need to rage, be angry because such a woman would dare play with him. Anyone who dared to hurt Leon would feel her wrath and she wasn't afraid to give it to anyone. Something snapped in Helena when Ada smirked. Just to avoid the situation that would get worse she walked back to where her towel was to grab a drink.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked,

"Grabbing a quick drink before I go in, why?"

"No reason, just checking to see if I didn't kill you. I'm really sorry once again and I hope you know I had no intention of hurting you. It just kind of happened really fast and I won't hurt you again." She definitely knew he wasn't talking about volleyball anymore. Helena took off her bracelet and hid it in her sweater, watching Leon do the same.

"Its fine, shit happens and people get hurt all the time. It happens when you play that kind of game anyways. Besides, I forgave you and now we just forget it happened, even if it still hurts." She rubbed her nose and gave him a smile, "It was fun while it lasted though." Leon knew they were on the same page; he couldn't erase her smile out of his mind either. It was a rare sight when she did and it obviously meant a lot if she was going too. If Chris didn't call their names Leon was unsure of what he might say. He knew he turned his attention to Ada but he didn't want to waste his time on someone who might have never liked him back so he jumped on the first train he could find and it lead him straight to Ada.

Helena led the way to the water, allowing the cold water to refresh the hot and sweaty feeling she had from staying in the sun and moving. It was nice when the sand made its way between her toes, it was very ticklish and calming in its own little way. Leon stood behind her and pushed her in slowly, increasing the speed so they could get to the others quicker. He latched to Ada as soon as he got to them, hugging her and snuggling her in every possible way. She turned her back so she wouldn't have to watch and joined Claire in a small chat about the beach.

The sand and rocks under her feet felt good, as if she was receiving a free massage. The water chilled her body and gave her a new feel that the sun had prevented her from. Claire and Helena kept their hair up in buns so it wouldn't get wet. They were just relaxing and having fun together. She slipped her aviators from the top of her head to the bridge of her nose while engaging in another conversation with Sherry about future plans and such.

"Are you going to stay the night tonight?" Helena asked to her, allowing her to cling to her back from her inability to swim. Sherry made a noise of agreement, liking the idea of gossip tonight.

She felt Sherry let go and come back on but the grip was tighter than before, "Well, are you staying the night?" She turned her head to see Leon, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we can do our nails, talk about people, and get our hair permed." He mocked a girls voice but she turned and dunked him in. He gasped at the sudden coldness to his head, it seemed he liked the idea of staying dry as well and she sure as hell knew he wasn't going to let her get away with it. She rushed to Chris, hiding behind him and peeking out to see if he was coming or not. He wasn't there. Before she knew it she was dunked in and pulled out. Helena splashed water and put her aviators on her head once again. Leon laughed and soaked her with water, much to her disliking. For some reason they both ended up laughing and throwing water while throwing nicknames at each other that made no sense at all but seemed to make the situation lighter.

She liked times like this, whether he was hers or not they still managed to make it work and keep calm around each other. Especially during a time where he's aware of her feelings they both kept a good upfront for the other. Helena still liked him and for Leon he was getting confused once again so quickly.

Their little fight was ended when Ada pulled him in a long kiss where she sort of just walked away and ignored them. It was little things like that, that could change her opinion easily. The time was starting to get late and some of them worked in the morning. Helena left last, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh smell of the water and to enjoy that her body became used to the cold water. While she got out she moved to her sweater and slipped on her bracelet. Leon did the same thing and opened her mouth.

"You two have matching bracelets? Since when did this happen and I was not informed?" Sherry grabbed their hands and looked at the two that just shrugged as if there was no meaning but for Helena there was.

"It's just for getting better and to prevent getting sick. My mom made it and it works for me." The brunette dried her body off with her towel while watching Ada glare for the third time that day, or so it felt like. Leon smiled,

"I like them, she gave this to me when I was sick one time and it worked so I'm keeping it. It's not a big deal, Sher." He threw his sweater on, "I guess in a way their like friendship bracelets." The conversation died and Helena held her wrist closely to her chest. It was very important to her and not even Ada could take this away. Not on her watch at least.

Helena got in Chris's truck, brushing her feet off beforehand. Her phone vibrated meaning she had a message.

'Thanks for being mature when Ada doesn't… I don't deserve to even have you as an acquaintance,' Leon started,

'I think being friends is cool. Doesn't bother me… and she's fine.'

'Alright, so we're cool?' she leaned against the window, curling her towel up and then replying.

'We're cool.'

-..-..-

I like talking to you guys so feel free to chatter about my fiction. :D You all really make my day when nothing else ever does. I don't care what anyone else says but were all official Heleon buddies. Pleas review even if you have forty other times, I really enjoy reading your guy's opinions and such and their never a waste of time. I love you all and if you want chapter ten it'll be posted maybe Saturday or Sunday after I draw some Helena x Leon in my brand new sketch book. :D Keep reading and keep telling me what you think! - Kura


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sorry. My computers been malfunctioning and It's halfly working now. I would've had it up yesterday but somehow my keyboard got stuck on Greek typing. D: How does that happen? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing by the way. :D Also… I am just extremely proud to have fifty reviews. I might cry… I need a tissue. You guys are the coolest ever.

-..-..-

There was absolutely no way Helena could ever get over Leon with this sort of friendship. Being friend zoned and him being single felt way better than being friend zoned while he wasnt single. How could he even do that to her? Tug and pull at her feelings, lure into his charms and good looks and then suddenly get a girlfriend? No one in the world could feel her mixed feelings of love, anger, and exhaustion. Sometimes she wished she never met him, her mom told her once that the good looking ones are the ones to watch out for since they tended to go through society with using nothing but their looks. And she was right. Leon didn't just walk in and out of her heart, he walked in and took it, and left and remained away with it.

A plan was needed so she could take it back, so she could forget who he ever was and just live on life without being dragged down face first into the dirt when she saw him and his girlfriend walking all over her to just rub it in. So much anger would build, leaving her with clenching fists and a tight jaw but somehow she managed to calm herself and think more positively. It was only natural that she couldn't get everything he wanted and that she should be happy just being by his side as a friend but if it got to a point where her heart couldn't take it she feared the worst for what she might do.

In that moment her bed was the best thing. She relaxed every muscle from her head to her toe, allowing the softness of her blankets to brush smoothly against her skin. When each muscle had relaxed finally she felt something in her throat that was easily pushed down. Her eyes began to sting and her breathing got heavier as she tried to hold back the oncoming waterworks. She had taken advice from Sherry that definitely made her feel better but there was nothing better than to have a little reassurance now and then so she could make it through the day. All she could say to herself was that things would get better in time. That these sorts of things like this happened to everyone, even people like Leon who may or may not know what they want.

With a deep sigh, followed by her chest rising up and falling, she turned on her side to see her mother standing at the door with a half-smile plastered on her face. From the creases under her eyes, the slight lines that started to, bit by bit, drag, and the very concerned smile, she could see that her mom knew. All moms knew everything even if the child hadn't spoken to them in days. It was something Helena knew she wouldn't understand until she had children of her own and thankfully could wait for that day. Small footsteps pushed towards her bed, a soft landing near her head. Her mother leaned back and allowed her daughters head to rest on her lap.

"I know I didn't do a good job as a mother when you were younger… When I was constantly working every day and taking as many hours as I could to get money I thought of nothing but how proud I was to know my daughter never cried once for my attention. How at such a young age she could understand that what her parents were doing was for her own benefits," She took her thumb, brushing her bangs from her face and allowing the brown locks to fall on the bed, "But now, when I don't work, it's okay to complain. It's okay to tell me stuff, especially when it comes to boys. Mom has been there when she was a teenager too. Although this is my fault you're not opening up to me or many other people but I'm here now, Lena. You can tell me how this good looking, fantastic hair, boy broke your heart."

"I waited too long and another girl came, swooped him up at the chance she got, and took him. I know I can't blame anyone else but myself…"

"Do you want me to go beat him up and tell him he's missing out on the most beautiful girl in the world? Because I can and when I do he'll feel the wrath of what we Harpers are capable of. I also can throw a pie in his face, it's been on this list of things I always wanted to do." She lightened the mood between the two and earned a smile from her daughter. Helena turned on her side, playing with the red strings of her mother's apron while listening to her rage about the fact that such a boy dare pass on Helena, "I can definitely say this, Lena. You really like him and you aren't ready to give up yet. The girls I had to get through so I could get your father were terrible. I don't understand why he chose me to this day but there was something and it still sparks to this day." She definitely made Helena feel better. There couldn't be a cool mom than Helena's because she was understanding and even waited until Helena figured things for herself before giving her motherly speech. It was genuinely a gift to have this sort of mom too.

During their little heart to heart talk her phone was spammed by a lot of the people, especially Chris. Helena opened up the link and it said there was a party at Leon's next Friday. A damn party at the guy she just can't get over. Even Sherry had spammed her phone over and over that they should go. Then Leon texted her,

'I'm having a party on Friday. You're coming and you can't decide since I just made your decision. Okay?' she groaned and put the phone under the sheets and looked up to her mom.

"Was it the boy who shall not be named?"

"Yes it was and he wants me to go to his party on Friday."

Her phone went off in a call, she slowly peeked at the electronic device and it was Chris. She picked it up quickly, answering with surprise.

"Chris?"

"I got a great plan, whether you go along with it or not… Ada is a whore at parties and when Leon gets drunk he's completely honest and clingy. We should fake a date."

"You're an idiot. He has a girlfriend; he wouldn't need to be jealous. I told you I wasn't going to interfere with their relationship."

"Fine, then help me. My girlfriend and I just broke up and I need a fake date since she's going to the party too. I want her back really bad. So, help me? I was thinking this plan could be you scratch my back and I scratched yours but I guess it's a one way thing now."

"I'll help you… but as long as you swear you actually just want to get your girlfriend back. Who is she anyway?"

"I'll tell you on Friday. She would get jealous and I know she would definitely take me. She's a feisty one." He laughed. Helena always thought he was single, that he was possibly trying to get her. Now she understands that he really is just concerned about his friend.

"Mom, can I go to, _his, _party?"

"Yes, honey. I don't want you to drink but if you want to, I won't stop you. I'll give you the song and dance on Friday after school, okay?"

"Alright, thanks mom."

Everyone had seemed excited about the party Leon was going to have. No one stopped talking about it at all the next day she got the personal invite from the host himself. Leon said his parents were going out and since he throws amazing parties she absolutely can't miss it. Ashley even asked her if she was going and that she should. It was a surprise how many people actually asked if she was going. The answer was the same and she said probably. Although it did surprise her that nearly the whole school was going but she'd never really went to these types of gatherings and this was new. There was even a part of her that was so enthralled about the idea of actually going to _his _party. Chris definitely tempted her on the offer; she was better than that and convinced herself it was only her helping him.

Friday, of course, was the craziest of the weekdays. Everyone was so rowdy, their voices chanting Leon's name, and the girls that attempted to get on him was insane. Ada was there to brush them off, throw them away from her man. Helena kept to herself most of the day until Leon twirled her around and stood in front of her and her locker.

"I hope you're still coming or else I'm dragging you to my house."

"You can't leave your own party, Leon. You'll see if I'm coming or not." She put her binders away, locking the door with a silver padlock, and turning so her back pressed against the cold metal of the lockers.

"Come on, I don't want to leave my own party to come and arrive to see you left."

"Well, I may possibly have my own ride." She shrugged her shoulders.

Chris walked to the two, looking at Helena, "I'll come pick you up at nine. Wear something pretty." He walked away and gave Leon a smirk. Leon jerked his head from his best friend to Helena who crossed her arms along her chest and held her elbows.

"You're going with Chris? Really?" There was some aggression in his tone, followed by annoyance.

"Well, I am now apparently. I didn't know he was picking me up. Is it that bad?" Before Leon could walk away in a pout she grabbed his wrists and pulled him back, "Answer me, I'm tired of you turning your back on me. Is he bad?"

Leon was hesitating, "It annoys me that you chose my best friend."

"How does it annoy you? I'm hanging out with him, not marrying him."

"Because I think that's pretty low of both of you since— you know what? I don't care. Just come to my party." He walked away.

"Asshole!" Helena yelled. She quickly covered her mouth as he turned his head. She was too afraid to see his expression or what he might do. Leon had never gotten angry when she was around and she's always seen him calm. She turned her back and avoided the gazes of the students. This would definitely raise some suspicion or something like that. Leon was left to look at her back, his hand running through his hair.

"You have no idea how confused you make me." Leon whispered to himself, looking after her. He already came to terms that he can't break up with Ada because of the small affections he still had for her. Everyone who wasn't those two knew there was way more, even Ada knew Leon still hadn't gotten over her even though they've gotten way farther than Helena and him. There was just too much drama for them, that's for sure.

She facepalmed as she reached the smoking corner where Jake remained with a smoke between his fingers and a look of what seemed to be a scowl. If anyone knew anything it was Jake since he seemed to be friends with the right people.

"You know, I usually would encourage you to go after Leon since you two are compatible but you should step off. I made mistakes by taking another guys girl while they were dating and I got the shit beat out of me. You, however, should watch where you're stepping. Ada Wong, or so I've heard, is known as a dirty fighter. I've seen her fight my ex-girlfriend and it wasn't fair at all."

"Thanks but I have no intention of interfering with them. Leon's an official asshole and I should just get over him. Why would I fight Ada? I have no intention of fighting anyone." She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Her anger was slowly draining out from the cool air that shifted her thoughts. She managed to calm down, letting her sighs escape.

"How did you and Sherry start dating?"

"I didn't act like a chicken shit, I asked her out whether she liked me or not. Pretty boy is so used to getting everything that he wants he expected you'd throw yourself on him and when you didn't he got confused. Wasn't sure if you liked him or not. I think the moment him and Ada don't work out you shouldn't waste a second."

"You're to wise. As much as you seem liked you don't care, you really do. Thanks, I needed that. Are you going to his party?"

"Sherry wants me to but I don't know. I get pretty wild when I drink."

"Then don't, let your girlfriend have fun."

"If she even drinks, this is Sherry who has doesn't swear, who doesn't smoke, and is probably an angel. I don't know, if she convinces me she does." Helena nodded, turning her back to him and waving to Sherry.

"Helena, are you okay? Word is Leon did something to you."

"I'm fine. Are you? You seem a little flushed."

"Just thinking of the party, I'm really nervous. It's my first party and I don't know it seems exciting and stuff."

Helena nodded, "I'll see you there for sure then?" Helena asked. Sherry nodded and the two hugged each other before going their separate ways.

-..-..-

By the time Chris came to pick her up and leave to the party he had been early. She expected later if not on the right time. And her mom did give her a big speech about not entering a drunk's vehicle, do not be tempted to take drugs, and if she should say no she shouldn't be convinced otherwise. Helena understood these rules and watched Chris get scolded. Helena's mom specifically wanted to be called when she wanted to come home and she couldn't get a ride from anyone else.

When they pulled in front of the house the music already pounding she felt super nervous. Teenagers stood outside having cigarettes while others joined inside. She got out of his vehicle, wearing a nice Beatles tank top and some jeans with black tied up boats that suited her nicely. Chris kept his hand on her waist as they traveled through the wave of people that cheered at Chris's presence. Helena felt someone glaring at her since the feeling of being watched over came her. Leon had thrown his arm around her and practically yelled in her ear.

"Thank god you came!" She nodded, "You're not still mad at me for being a dick earlier today, right?"

"Of course not, have some fun!" Helena lied but didn't want to ruin his mood. Leon moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and she skillfully managed to escape while noticing Sherry with her much taller boyfriend around her waist. They noticed each other and immediately had their arms linked, "Damn. You look good." Sherry wore a nice blue t-shirt with some jeans and colorful bangles around her wrists to match her girly style.

"So are you drinking?"

"My mom pulled for me but I haven't decided yet." She looked around at the mass amount of teenagers that had pulled some 'twerking' movements and 'grinding.' There was a lot of making out in corners and a lot of people laughing and talking at once. The air smelled especially of booze and before she knew it she had arms around her waist and a very muscular man behind her.

"You have some explaining to do tomorrow." Sherry smirked, sipping her drink confidently. Helena nodded, not really in the mood for explaining that this was a lie to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. It didn't take long for her to be asked for her number as well by an amount of people that really seemed to like her. She gave it out to everyone and they gave their in return.

"Hey, you and Redfield are dating?" Sheva Alomar, a very pretty, and foreign, student had asked.

"Who's asking?"

"His ex-girlfriend." Shit. Helena hadn't realized Chris and Sheva Alomar were once an item. If she knew she would definitely have backed off. Her eyes were pretty dead set on clawing Helena's face.

"You know, I don't think he likes me as much as you. He went on about how beautiful his ex-girlfriend was." The woman changed expression, "Go give him a big kiss and tell him you want him back." She was gone and her mission was over. Chris now had his girlfriend, she hoped, back to him and now she needed a drink.

"Here." Leon crashed on the couch beside her, "I saw Chris and Sheva making out and I think you might need a drink." She accepted the red cup, watching Leon carefully.

"We weren't dating or a thing. It was just a date to hang out…" Most of it was true, she thought at least. Helena crossed her legs and waited for him to reply.

"Thank god." The two somehow ended up in a conversation about fishing and Leon was dead set on going for a camping trip with their whole group, which she had no idea who was in it. People came in and sat with them to make a conversation and for some reason she still felt that eerie glare. She looked around for a moment before Leon pulled her by her chin, "Who are you looking for?"

"Sherry, she's somewhere here."

"Oh! I think I saw her in the kitchen with Jake and Piers, their having an arm wrestle or something." Leon looked around as well before engaging in a nice conversation about this being her first party and making it memorable. Helena wasn't sure if he was drunk or wasted but he looked a tipsy that's for sure.

"Hey, I want to show you some really cool music shit I got recently." He sat up, pulling her along by her wrist and taking her upstairs. Helena just followed, taking her hand back. They both entered Leon's room and saw some guy sitting between Ada's legs. Helena face palmed at the fact that this woman was having sex in her boyfriend's room with a man who isn't her boyfriend. Chris came in after them and he shook his head,

"I told you dude. Anyways, people are playing beer bong on your mothers table, should I stop then?" Leon was getting angry.

"Yeah," Helena replied. Leon stomped over to the two and ripped the naked guy off his girlfriend, throwing him into the wall. Helena got between them and slowly pushed Leon backwards, "Let's thing about who the bigger person is her." His eyes were dead set on murdering the poor kid. She grabbed his cheeks and put his eyes to hers, "Look at me, who's better?"

"I am." Leon snapped. Helena nodded, "Whatever, it's fucking done Ada! You little-

"Calm down!" Helena said louder, cutting him off, "Come on Leon, you have a party don't let this ruin your night. Deal with it in the morning." She was right and he knew she was. Leon turned his back and left while Helena looked at Ada.

"What?" Ada asked,

"Nothing, I was just a little taken back that such a pretty woman would do such a thing."

"Get out of my sight." She growled,

"No need to ask me twice." Helena shut the door behind her, walking downstairs to where she saw Sherry getting amused by some guy doing magic. Her hand was taken and Leon looked at her.

"Want to be my date for the night?"

"I don't think you can handle me, I'm a little feistier than usual." He chuckled and brought her over to where a couple of kids were doing shots. Helena was still on her beer and hadn't taken more than two sips out of the cup.

"I am now officially single so let's cheer to the fact that I will be mauled on Monday by sober girls."

"Cheer!" A couple of them said. Helena took a sip and dragged Leon over to go talk to Jake, Chris, Sherry, and Sheva. It was awkward for a moment until Leon brought up a fishing trip again. Chris was all down and so was Sheva for the trip and they looked to Jake and Sherry.

"We'll go before we graduate for some memory time sake. It'll be fun." Leon said as the lovely blonde nodded. Jake was convinced when Chris offered a box of beer and now Helena was left to decide. She was sipping her drink when she noticed the other five staring down her soul.

"What?" She asked,

"Are you coming on the trip?" Sheva asked again. Helena shrugged.

"I don't know how to camp. I see it in the movies but other than that I've never gone." She shrugged.

"Alright you're coming." Leon declared, "You don't get a choice in this either and I promise you it'll be worth your first time camping as well."

"Alright, I don't see a problem." Helena thought that the trip sounded exciting, that is if any of them remembered what they were talking about.

Leon leaned down to her ear, "Can I put my arm around your waist?" he was very gentle about it. Mainly because Helena said she was feeling extra feisty and he knew she was just feisty in general. Helena looked at him, their eyes meeting in a gaze. She reached up to his ear,

"As long as you promise it's my waist you'll only hold tonight." Leon smiled and Sherry was utterly confused about the situation with Chris and Helena. It didn't bother her to much since she was distracted by the fact Jake was singing an old song by the Backstreet Boys. Leon slipped his hand on her waist smoothly, allowing her to adjust with her spot in the kitchen, overcrowded by to many people, and her side pressed to his. The six made room on the dance floor to play drunk Dance Dance Revolution somehow. The music was killed and the volume was blasted to as loud as it could go. Helena was seated on the couch, seated on Leon's lap and waiting for their turn. Jake had been so into the game, doing some ridiculous moves that involved him looking like a teapot. Sherry was his competitor and she killed him with an almost perfect score. Helena remembered they spent a night playing this game and didn't sleep until they had mastered every song.

"You better not school me either." Leon whispered, "I am sick at this game."

"Why do you have this game in the first place?"

"Fuck, I don't even know. My mom wanted to exercise and I was dragged into playing every time she played the damn game. Try not to judge me too much." Helena shook her head and let a small laugh out. Leon being forced to dance while sober would have been funny. She could imagine him locking the doors and shutting all the curtains so no one would see this little secret he keeps hidden within these house walls.

"I won't." They were up next and this really wasn't her thing to do outside of Sherry's room but somehow she was convinced by Leon, who somehow actually kicked her ass terribly. It was declared to become a little competition between that ended with Leon, Sherry, and Sheva going into the final round.

"My bet is on Sherry." Helena said, "Leon's drunken level is slowly increasing. Her or Sheva might win." It was set between Leon and Sherry and he did in fact lose. Jake got a victory kiss from his girlfriend and Helena patted his back, sipping from her first drink still, and offering him a little.

"Nah, I can't have a huge hangover in the morning." He slid his arm around her waist again, "However you should probably try and enjoy yourself a little more. That's the beer I gave you an hour ago."

"I'm not really into the whole drinking thing, I think one is fine. Besides, I want to make sure that I don't do something ridiculously stupid like take my shirt off."

"Some of us may enjoy that." He chuckled as he whispered in her ear. Helena shook her head, rolling her eyes at his obvious attempt to flirt. It was working though. She couldn't help but feel happy that his arm was around her, that his arm would only be around her for the rest of the night, and that he had been trying to flirt all over again. Helena wasn't even going to think twice on passing him up again, even if he did change his mind everyone makes mistakes. Of course if he did it again she'd kill him and toss his body in a river.

"Helena!" Sherry waved her best friend over, motioning her to come and talk to a couple of Piers friends and Shevas friends too. Somehow on their way they managed to have their fingers intertwined and their palms together. Leon slipped on the arm of the couch, pulling Helena between his legs and putting his arms around her waist. This was definitely a good party.

-..-..-

I am not done writing. I definitely am putting another chapter because they're not officially together. Also, if I stretched the story to fifteen chapters somehow would that be cool? Or is it too short? Too long? I would really like your guy's opinions. :) v.v this may also sound bad but I think I might've made Leon move to quickly… I mean Leon did always like her but does it make Helena seem like she's a rebound? I've seen it in the movies… don't blame my only source of information. R&R :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I lost my laptop and it turns out my brother had it for the past one million years! He didn't even ask me! D: I put up my forefinger and started shaking head giving him some sassy attitude about how my fans were more important than his online poker account. Mmmhhhm. Anyways, I think my last reviewer was like a laptop detector because it was on my bed. I read the review off my iPod and BAM it was somehow there... I don't understand how it happened, it just did. . Thank you guest, you and your adorable puppy face pulled me back into this. :D Please don't hate me and keep reading!

-..-..-

She stood with her hands on the side of her body, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide. It was finally hitting her that Leon was single and they were indeed a 'thing' at his party. Would the football player remember? Would he blow her off and go back to Ada as if she hadn't done a thing?

A pair of arms swooped beside her, grabbing her arm and dragging her forward. The figure itself was none other than the beautiful Sherry Birkin with a huge smile that said how happy her best friend was to have a boyfriend. But that wasn't even the case. The real case was figuring out if that idiot of a man inside had made his decision whether he would blow Helena off or remain single and toy with her again. She needed to take charge, she needed to show that stupid jock that she was a woman who did not let any man run over her as he pleases.

Sherry pulled her along and Helena found herself following along with her own steps that increased to the same pace as her blonde friend. Helena manned up and took a deep breath, "Go big or go home." She said to herself for motivation, taking in another deep breath and releasing after a moment of standing in front of the doors.

"Are you two going in or what?" Leon asked, standing behind the two. Helena froze, watching Sherry beam a smile from the corner of her eye and nudge her. She had been waiting for this moment all weekend and here she was, in front of her crush. He poked Helena's hips, jabbing his forefingers into her gently, "What about you? Cat got your tongue?" She could feel his smirk from the tone he chose to use and it lingered. Helena turned to open her mouth and give him a piece of her mind but the bell went and so did he but before he left he whispered to her, "I'll be talking to you later, alone." It was serious; his tone was not one that said, 'I want to tell you that I like you.' It was more along the lines of, 'It's really serious and we will talk whether you like it or not.' He swooped by and nothing but the warmth of his breath against her ear remained. Her heart was left beating rapidly and her stomach filled with butterflies that didn't settle down til she sat down for communications.

A group project for the class was called and she was paired up with a couple of people she actually liked. Her group consisted of Sheva Alomar, Piers Nivans, Sherry Birkin, and two others she hadn't known at all but seemed pretty chill.

"Why don't we just use Mr. Cross's room? They're all in the library." Sherry said as she stood at the door of the library, looking at all the grade twelve's that scattered around the tables and laid along the floor in one of the corners. Mr. Cross had nodded, giving them personal permission from the library chair he sat at next to Rebecca who was doing homework. Helena dared not to look at the two and continued to the room where one student just happened to remain. Leon Scott Kennedy. He was writing on a piece of lined paper and had three paragraphs that were quite unreadable but somehow bearable for someone else to read. She took a seat in front of him, distracting him from his work.

"Working hard?"

He put his pencil down, "I was but I can take a break, three paragraphs in a half an hour? Who needs school?" He teased, looking at the brunette with a smile. She hid her face in her locks before turning to her group, who were watching intently, look away as if they were never watching to begin with.

"Hey! Billy actually left his markers out!" Sherry scrambled to the front, taking a black marker and drawing. Piers and Sheva did the same making a pretty picture while Leon watched and tapped his pencil on the desk. The other two members followed up and while they all had been pre-occupied the brunette leaned over and pressed her lips to his, taking her chances of being rejected behind everyone's back. Leon dropped his pencil and when she pulled away to go help the others draw on the bored he grabbed her wrist.

"Helena!" Sherry exclaimed, "Come on, you're the artist here!" He let her go, watching her join in a draw a pretty cartoonish and anime like picture of the teacher. His tattoo on his arm and everything that could resemble him was added to the picture as well. After a moment Leon stood behind her and put his hand on top of hers while drawing a significant piece of hair that definitely gave the teacher his looks as well. Helena felt his hand grip her hip with his fingers pushing the right amount of pressure to make it seem special. Her lips curved in a smile and she laughed.

"What?" he asked; confused to hear the girl who smiled so rarely and laugh only when she was around Sherry. It intrigued him to know what could have possibly caused her such happiness.

"Oh, it's nothing." She went silent, turning so her back was against the white board and their bodies faced each other, "Just a little happy…" she mumbled, slipping from his grasps and sitting on one of the front desks. They took turns taking pictures of the beautiful collage that took only ten minutes of their time. After that they began to start actually working on their group video project.

"I say we do a trailer of a video game or something, make our own little game up." Piers replied, "We'll just use extras and ask people to help." They just ranted on about ideas until the bell rang. Helena was second last until Leon pulled her back into the classroom, shutting the door and holding his hand next to her head with a slight smile on his lips.

"So, about Friday night… I was thinking about it and—

The door flung open and Helena fell to the floor while a mistress in red pushed him out to the hall where she knew to use to population of students against him because Leon hated looking like the bad guy, "I was just really drunk and he came on to me…"

"Then maybe—

"C'mon, I don't beg and I want you to know that it wasn't my fault. You were the one who never paid much attention to me anyways, I was drunk and lonely—

Helena grabbed Leon, putting him behind her and standing between the two, "Look. You cheated on him, drunk or not. If you understand one thing about anything it's drinking responsibly and controlling your emotions. I want you to understand one thing… Leon is mine and I have waited to damn long for my huge ass crush to be rejected once again by some cheating whore who would more than likely do it again." Helena watched her, her hands clenching tightly so her knuckles turned white. Ada glared, crossing her arms.

"Let's leave Leon to decide that." Helena turned her head, feeling the harsh blow from a dainty fist. Jake was right about Ada, she fought dirty. She returned with an even harder crush to her face, watching her slim figure hit the ground and groan.

"Oh shit." Helena panicked but Leon put his hand on her shoulder.

"You two, come to my office now." The principle had ripped Helena by her collar as well as Ada's, dragging them to the officer where they were thrown in seats away from each other. Helena hid in her sweater, waiting for her to tell them their punishment. This was the first time she's ever been in so much trouble. She sunk into the small wooden chair with a plush teal cushion that did not match with the blue fuzzy carpet. The principles desk was in the center of the room, neat and clear she had obsessive compulsive disorder. Everything was in a specific order on her desk from the pencils to her papers orders. Her chair was propped perfectly to a certain length and the leather looked completely unwrinkled and it was amazing she found time to do it but Helena heard that it was hard to control though.

She heard the door open after about twenty minutes; her father came in with a frown that said he was pissed off. Helena got up and followed behind him with her head down. Students watched and whispered, looking at the two pass. Her head rose to the sounds of someone hitting a locker. Her father had Leon pinned, their faces close and the scowl her father held even made Helena shiver.

"You ever fucking hurt my baby again and I swear to god the only thing you'll be seeing is from a vision this small." He motioned to his hand and she saw he was threatening to kick his ass, give him two black eyes, and make his life hell, "She's my princess, not someone you push over. Do you get it?"

"Yes sir." He looked at Helena but she shrugged. Leon understood exactly what he meant, he was allowing him to date her but warning him he was walking on thin ice. Now it was a matter of a fact whether her father scared him off or not. She followed after her dad, getting into the car and doing her seatbelt quickly, "Think I scared him?"

"I would think so… aren't you mad at me? I was in a fight."

"No, I got in a couple of scraps when I was your age too. I mean, we fought over girls rarely but it happened. I'm just a little disappointed you resorted to violence."

"She suckerpunched me! I was using my words and she just hit me so I punched her back."

"I'm supposed to give you heck so if anyone asks just say I did… I believe you, you're not one to fight unless it's self-defence. Just remember this, Helena. Today is different than it was back in the day, just be careful with who you fight because teenagers these days are terrible. I also mean to say good job. Harpers don't let anyone push them around." She felt good about the praise and she was sure Ada would leave her alone, she did give the harder punch to the over leather wearing woman.

-..-..-

"Finally! Someone punched the bitch." Chris looked rather relieved as Helena took her seat with him, Leon, Jake, Sherry, Sheva and Piers. It was an odd group but they managed in the lunchroom, which threw off a bunch of clicks. Helena had taken a seat beside Leon, his arm going around her seat immediately. They weren't officially together but Helena was sure if he didn't tie the knot she would.

"Take it easy, Chris." Helena replied lowly to his enthusiasm, "That bitch dated your best friend. You should have a little decency towards her." She leaned back, looking at him. Leon looked satisfied, happy, but a little mischievous.

"I think that we should pretend that never happened." Leon turned to them, "We all make mistakes." Helena scooted her chair over, leaning her head on his shoulder. He gladly put his arm around her shoulders, knowing her friends and his friends we're smiling.

"So, are you two official? I mean, I have been waiting for this moment that you pick a girl who won't cheat, use you for popularity, or sex." Chris leaned forward, "She's as innocent as it gets, man."

"That's not for you to say." Helena mumbled, looking at him before looking to Leon, "Though I have liked you for the longest time."

"Guys, just drop it. It's not any of your businesses what I decide to do. I'll see you sometime after lunch." Leon whispered the last part to her, got up from his seat and turned out of the cafeteria. Helena watched him leave and as soon as the lunch doors shut they all looked at Helena.

"What? He knows I like him and I know he likes me. I can wait. It's not like I have anything better to do." She shrugged, taking a sip of her soda while the others just remained in awkward silence, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward so stop. You guys say anything else I'll hang you from the roof by your toes." She popped a grape in her mouth next, looking at her phone to Leon's apology.

After lunch she kind of got a little worried since his apology was the only text he sent her compared to every other day where they only stopped to sleep. Even the weather had felt her slight worry. The sky began to turn grey, covering the bright blue she was enjoying. The weather man did say there was a thirty percent chance of rain, though she gambled against the odds and didn't bring a sweater. Even her, sort of, boyfriend didn't speak to her so she couldn't get his jock sweater. 'Such a complicated boy.' She slammed her head on her desk, letting the pain disappear and fade into a tingly feeling. After the bell rang Sherry went off to her yearbook class and Helena stayed in her classroom for the break since her next class was in the same room she just stayed.

"You have no idea how hard it is to walk through the halls with all those students, they just build a wall or something!" Piers walked in with his backpack, taking a seat in front of her, "Anyways, want to see the tracks I made for the dance coming up at the end of the month? My group picked the songs and all I did was add a little bit of techno beats, made some of the songs into some cool remixes. It'll be really fun if as many people that signed up are still going." He put his laptop on her desk, motioning her to move closer since he forgot his headphones that are two separate speakers. She did so, holding one side of his one piece headphones and leaning in to listen to a version of a song he chose. Helena was actually surprised in how good he good blend a song in with sick beats.

"These are pretty good… You should definitely play this one though." Her head nodded to every beat, it was easy to follow, and very up to date. And she could probably guess this is the kind of music they play at clubs but there wasn't really a difference since some of the students would probably come wasted to the dance. She smiled and looked at him, although his stare was constant and a little awkward. He leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. She backed away, "What the hell are you doing!"

"I was wondering the same thing." Leon shook his head, turning his back. As soon as he was gone she turned to Piers, slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

"I thought you wanted Leon and me to get together too!" She grabbed her books, standing up so fast her chair fell back, "You better tell him that was you who came onto me!" Piers was scared, she looked pissed out of her mind as well and he knew immediately he passed the line… a line that tore up her chances of getting the same guy she has liked for so long but he couldn't help but let his feelings over react to her closeness.

Helena rushed out, following his specific jock jacket until he disappeared into a crowd of his team. Even though she got closer and closer his face wasn't in the mash of sport players. She refused to give up and continued to chase after him. And he was exactly where she expected he would be, he was sitting at the front entrance, looking at the rain that poured.

"You know just as well as I do that I wouldn't do that to you. And if you think otherwise this is not going to work. I have been waiting to damn long with this huge crush and I know you like me too."

"I'm putting too much expectation in asking you out. I want it to be perfect. Like in that movie with John Cusack where he holds the music box in the air, sing a song in front a many people while confessing how much I like you, or standing on the tip of a ship while you spread your arms in the wind." He was blushing so he hid his cheeks and looked away from her.

"Well, I do love John Cusack and Leonardo Dicaprio." She shrugged, "If you're going for cliché then you got it. It's raining." She smiled at him, holding her hand out to let her hand soak, "As much as you want it to be perfect there is no such thing as that." The rain was soft, if that was possible, it fell on her palms with such a delicate feel it left her taking her whole body into the rain, "Isn't this where we first met? You asked me if I was going in and I said that would involve socializing." Her lips never left that perfect smile she had, "You gave me butterflies the moment I saw you."

"You make it sound like it was long ago." He chuckled, his voice soft and nothing but a rumble.

"It feels like it was long ago, I had to go through a lot just to get you to look at me the way I look at you." She drew in a deep breath, gazing at him longingly. Leon smiled and joined her in the rain, allowing the rain to slowly wet his sweater, which he did in fact give to her, "I don't know but did you get taller over the past couple of months?" She realized as he stood next to her, his hand on her waist.

"I actually did! I'm like five ten but still not tall as Chris or Jake. They're giants." He shrugged, "I don't know, I feel like a kid for being proud of my height growth." They were both really nervous being with the other, their gazes would meet but one of them would look up at sky or down to the concrete beneath their feet, "Do you want be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." He pressed his warmer lips to her soft, cold, pink ones, brushing his hand over her soaked blushed cheeks as a smile remained on their faces and they laughed shyly to the other.

-..-..-

NOT THE END. I feel the need to make things complicated. As usual. But I'm sorry. It was lost for so long I couldn't write. On the bright side I got a chapter up now than later? Dx Forgive me. Anywas, I'm almost at sixty reviews WHICH IS FREAKING AMAZING. Thanks to everyone who reviews. :) I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. I owe you guys that much and if I don't, my laptop, which is a notebook type, charger just doesn't want to charge sometimes. :( I can't wait to get a nice big and new laptop. R&R And if you all could, please review. It means a lot to me and I will more than likely write another LeonxHelena fanfiction. One shot or I might rewrite the game in a Helena x Leon point of view to the reader. Well, before I plan that I should finish this. Thank you once again so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Well, I am sorry. And if I do recommend any fanfiction to you guys, read TechnoGecko1826. I absolutely loved their writing and everything about it. I decided to write this because I thought I could be as good as that writer. ;-; It's hard to keep updating, especialy if you lose the motivation… I really try.. Also, if anyone has a notebook computer you'll know the problems im facing with the charger of it. Ridiculous. Heleon101 gets a special notice because I have no idea what's going on. WHERE DID YOU GO? Last thing, I just realized what you guys meant by the weird fanfiction that are out there. Yep. I'm offended.

-..-..-

Helena was standing by her locker, stuffing her books away. The halls were rowdy about the dance that finally began to sprout. Banners were hung up on the walls, cheerleaders were cheering about it, and mainly the females were just squealing non-stop about what they were going to wear. Sherry began hinting they needed to go dress shopping but it would be the day she would wear one of those. A pair of arms swooped around her waist and a pair of lips pecked her cheek,

"Good morning, beautiful." Leon rested his chin on her shoulder, looking to the bag she had in her hand. He opened it to see her gym clothes, some girl products, and a pair of shoes.

"Hey," She was hiding her face, blushing furiously from the thought that he was completely hers. No other girl could snatch him up, mainly because she wouldn't let them. And her heart just wouldn't stop beating fast.

"How are you?" He smirked, snuggling into the area between her neck and shoulder. Helena turned, pecking his cheek.

"Stop teasing me or I will make you pay." She gave him a small smile that had him dazed. With a quick escape she saw Sherry, "I'll see you later, babe." Her hand lifted up in a small wave, her head peeking over her shoulder to see his expression. And it was worth looking at; he stared at her like a puppy in love. He went to lean his hand against the locker like he was cool but his hand fell into her open locker and he made a fool of himself. Helena snickered to herself, smiling.

Sherry smiled, "Finally! It's officially official. I didn't think you two would ever date."

"I know." Helena hid her girly blush from her friend, "But, I hope these girls here know I won't give up on him." The hasty stares, the glares and whispers of each girl were scary but Helena punched out Ada Wong so there is nothing to be afraid of. Or so she thought.

"Believe me, you're more popular then you started. You're dating Leon Scott Kennedy! That's kind of every girls dream. Even when we were young, Leon and I, there was someone always chasing after him. Don't let him go." Sherry tugged her friend by her arm and moved to Jake Muller, who waited patiently by his locker. Jake immediately smirked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth which was not lit, and kissed Sherry on the cheek.

"Hello, my beautiful queen." Her arm went around his waist as his went to her shoulder for a quick hug, "I'm going out for a quick smoke, so I'll see you next ten minute break." He kissed her lips.

"I love you." Sherry replied as Jake winked,

"Love you too, Sher. Don't fall for anyone else but me." The blonde was left mesmerized by her bad boy boyfriend, his lips left such a tingly feel as always and he left her heart beating non-stop. Helena loved the fact Jake could make her best friend happy but she knew Jake could harm her just as much. Not that he would because Leon would go after him, Helena would go after him, and she would hope she could get Chris Redfield after him.

After that, Sherry and her skipped off to art class which wasn't exactly bad since now it was a day where the students were able to pick their own assignments. And Helena had chosen to do a portrait of Sherry in charcoal. It was going to be a challenge since Sherry really has a problem with keeping still and her outfit consisted of a dress but Helena had faith in her art and gave herself a quick confidence talk as she prepared her art tools. The brunette watched her boyfriend walk in, "Miss me that much?"

"Of course!" He chuckled, "Mr. Cross said I had a free class since I was ahead of the other students. And I'm sure Mr. Wesker won't care that I am in here. What are you doing?" The jock asked, pressing his rear on her art seat and tugging her apron that remained loose on her waist.

"I am building a house, Leon." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes while looking at the charcoal lengths that varied in front of her. Sherry walked out in a long black dress that suited her all too well. It was tight along her bust and flowed with silk to her mid-thigh where it separated in the middle and grew longer down on the sides. Her hair was straightened and gave it little length and the bounce of the previous style had been loss. For some reason her eyes were brought out a lot more due to the dark contrast of black with her diamond orbs. And there Helena felt so envious of her best friends slender figure that she'd only dream of.

"Wow! You look so pretty!" Leon exclaimed bluntly, smiling at her as if nothing ever changed from years before. Helena had nodded, breathless at the beauty her friend had presented before her. Helena reclined back into Leon as he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to lean into him.

"You are so beautiful… are you sure you want ME to draw you?" It would be a shame if all else failed on her and she couldn't live up to the expectation of the real beauty. Helena had watched her smile and nod,

"I've seen every art book of yours that you could possibly show me and each and every piece had been completely amazing I couldn't believe you were that young when you started drawing. I think you should have more confidence than that, alright? I have a lot of hope this will turn out brilliant, just like the artist." Sherry smiled, standing by the window as the sun brought her out even more. Helena took a couple of pictures on her phone as she began on the large easel and piece of white paper that rested on top of it.

For Helena, since she started early, she had been quick and drew a love outline that only needed to be filled in with the black. It took an hour of simple flirting with her boyfriend and pure concentration and she was thankful that they had double art since she could finish too. Leon was a terrible distraction and went on about his favorite television show that he wanted to start from the start with Helena. And she was too busy concentrating but said yes from time to time to make it seem as if she really was interested.

"So, do you want to hang out today?" he asked,

"Um… What's today?"

"It is Thursday,"

"Oh, sure then… Do you want me to come over?" She asked, doing strict details on the dress.

"Yeah, want to come after school?"

"Sure." She mumbled, "Do you have popcorn?"

"No."

"We're going to get some first, okay? And some pajamas because I only wear jeans at school to impress you."

"Your butt does look good in jeans." He admitted, "But sure." Leon liked how comfortable she was already with him, although he wasn't ready to be embarrassing with her. He might actually chase her away faster than she would with him, "Do you want to pick up any movies in case you get bored of the series?"

"I can pretend if I don't like it."

"I can handle the truth." He laughed,

"Are you sure? I can be pretty vicious."

"I'm sure." He finally glanced at her art work, his mouth dropping at the sight. It was amazing, everything seemed perfect and not once did it look smudgy or messy. Sherry was drawn with specification and she used the time she had perfectly. Two hours was perfect enough to draw a diminished size of Sherry. Helena had scribbled her name on the corner of the picture in pen and wrote her friends name along the top with calligraphy type writing. Sherry walked over, peeking to the charcoal drawing on the canvas. Sherry was shocked, noticing the only other color Helena added was a nice blue that went to her eyes.

"It's perfect! You better get one hundred percent on this or I'll be putting someone in the electric chair." Sherry smiled, "You did so well in such a short time…"

"Thank you." Helena replied, with a smile pressed firmly to her lips.

-..-..-

After school came quickly as the fair brunette climbed into her boyfriend's truck. She had started it while he would soon be making his appearance. She leaned back in her seat, plugging her phone into the AUX cord he had laying around, turning up a song she had recently gotten into. Time seemed to drag and Leon had yet to show. It felt like he was taking forever but she didn't care, she just waited until forty five minutes went by. Helena took out his keys, walking back inside to see what the hell happened to him. It didn't surprise her he was still falling into practice. Football. She didn't mind it at all and enjoyed how Leon could go on and on and she would listen.

As she stood still at the door of the gym she could see Leon had forgotten his prior arrangements and apparent mission they made together which lead to her smiling anyways, she motioned her hand and he came over quickly. "I am—

"Sorry? I know. How about when you're done you come pick me up. We can watch movies and that later. I'll just pick up the popcorn myself." His hands slowly rose to her cheeks where he kissed her forehead,

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, just a quick reminder so I'm not wasting your gas." She swung a pair of silver ringed keys around the middle of her forefinger and placed them in his hand. They shared another smile that he knew she easily forgave and swore to her that he would remember next time. Yet, if this was Ada she would have easily caught a ride with someone else. She didn't wait on anyone, that's for sure.

Helena quickly left, walking to the nearest convenient store. The weather was beautiful too, which had been much of a relief. Although she did love the rain but the sun kept her dry so she couldn't argue with that. Even the gentle breeze that barely lifted a strand of her hair felt good. It was a mixture of being warm and cold. No one would argue with weather like this. Once she reached the store she got in, roaming around each aisle that was filled with candy or fast food for people who were making a quick in and out trip. The man who worked behind the counter looked grumpy, his eyes had black bags, that greatly ruined that hazel orbs, that hung pretty obvious and his hair began to shift between the colors of black and grey. A stern expression carried on his face. It was as if the life was sucked out of him, all the happiness he ever felt and suddenly a weight of guilt fell on her shoulders immensely.

"Is that all?" he asked as Helena placed the bag of kernels on the glass top counter, which had showcased some lottery tickets and that type of stuff. Helena nodded,

"Are you okay, sir? I… I don't mean to be nosey but…"

"You're the first to ask, young lady, but I'm alright." A small smile played on his lips. She nodded, returning the same gesture with herself. Helena waved to him,

"Have a good day, mister." With that she felt better. Even if she didn't do as much as she hoped, the thought that he could tell her that he was alright was better. And doing that small of a deed was very proud worthy.

When she got home the first thing she noticed was Leon's truck parked in the front. A small bit of excitement formed in her stomach, it always happened at the thought of him. Being with him made her really happy and made her smile like any normal teenager with the sweetest boyfriend ever. Once she got inside her little sister rushed over with Leon clutched in her left hand and a graham cookie in the other. He smiled at Helena,

"Hey." He greeted in a soft cool tone, trying to retain dignity that he had while flour was all over his cheeks and small chocolate stains on his clothes. She laughed at the sight, moving to him and pecking his cheek where her lips had left a small mark. It wasn't hard to guess her lips were white so he finally had the chance to laugh back, "Your mom started baking but she had to leave on immediate call so I was watching Debby."

"What was she baking?"

"I have no idea, I think a cake but this little monster got a hold of a little flour and I happened to get between it." Helena chuckled, wiping his cheek with her sleeve. The substance didn't stain so she wasn't worried about dirtying herself as much as him since he took the brute end of this mess. She followed to the kitchen where she began to finish off what her mother started. After years of watching her bake one after another she could probably do it without needing the recipe that her mom always failed to memorize despite baking at least once every week. "Don't you want to give Debby a hug?"

"No she's been on my nerves for the past couple of days and I don't really want her at all." Debby grabbed Helena's leg but she slipped out and walked around to the other side of the counter, "She got her hands all over my paintings and I'm a little but disappointed after I specifically told her what she couldn't touch."

"She's little."

"Don't take her side." Helena flicked flour at him, a smirk placing cheekily on her. Leon wiped it from his forehead, grabbing some more and repeating the same attack to her. Debby, in another attempt to have her sisters attention, walked over but was completely ignored and Leon could obviously see. The two went at each other until their laughter came to a slow stop and there was nothing but each other. He kissed her cheek, falling to her lips where they both laughed. A sudden drop of a pan got Helena's attention immediately. Debby was hitting her head on the cabinet in anger, having a little bit of a temper tantrum that once started would only need the simple affection of what she desired in the first place. The metal substance was inches and without thinking she ran to Debby, hovering over her as the rest of the pantry had landed on Helena. There was something odd… no pan. Her eyes had been squeezed shut and the familiar warmth was cradled around her. When she opened them she turned to see Leon just above her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Her words were taken away and she looked to the ground around the, of a shattered cake glass and some pots. Helena immediately turned,

"Am I okay? Are YOU okay?" Her eyes scanned him carefully and a small cut rested from the right side of his hair line and down an inch. A crimson fluid was slowing sliding down his light complexion and she rushed to put Debby in her baby chair and get Leon the help he deserved, "I'll call nine—

"I'm fine, I really am. I'm just really happy that you're okay and that Debby wasn't hurt either." Leon smiled as she took a cloth to his wound. Her eyes had been full of such surprise and awe. There were no words to describe how she felt for him at that very moment and she knew for sure she was extremely happy but also a little sad he got hurt in the end. Leon was perfect in every way and just proved herself to be not as worthy/

"Thank you so much…"

"Don't thank me, I would do it again just to make sure no one was hurt."

"But you were hurt."

"And I'm still alive. Just a few bruises and bumps and I don't think that's all that bad. We'll just get your mom to look them over when she gets back." He laughed as if everything was alright but she could see he hurt and a lot. Her arms went around him tightly as she placed a cold cloth on his head.

"Don't lie to me." He had held her tightly, not moving a single inch. Maybe he had a concussion or something of that sort but she was sure that this was more than a bump and a bruise, he was just way to stubborn and brave to admit it in front of Helena. As for after that she did a little patching of her own and let him sleep, waking him up every other hour until her mom came home. It was safe to say that he didn't have concussion but her mom wanted to make sure he was alright and called his mom to let him stay the night. Hospital fees were expensive and lucky for Leon his girlfriend's mom just happened to be educated in the health education. He was given extra special attention from Helena who never left his side once and stayed up as late as three to talk to him because he couldn't sleep. She really was worried and smiled.

"I'm alright." He mumbled after her umpteenth time of asking. Helena nodded, cuddling into his side on the couch.

-..-..-

Yeah, I know I got this super late and you're all pretty pissed off but…. I would like to talk to someone so I could bounce ideas. -3- I'm running out since I didn't plan I would ever go this far with that many reviews. Here and I'm sorry.


End file.
